Asyluuum
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Mathieu Sommet n'a pas vraiment vécu un super séjour à l'asile du Dr Frédéric. Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'il était le seul.
1. Prologue

Un étau. Un étau qui se resserre autour de mon crâne. Bon, pas un vrai cette fois, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Mais putain, ce que j'ai mal au crâne. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, j'ai envie de les essuyer mais je ne peux pas : mes mains sont attachées à mon dos à cause de cette camisole pourrie. J'enfonce ma tête dans le matelas dur où je suis allongée (impossible de s'étouffer avec, j'ai déjà essayé), hurlant toutes les insultes du monde, en anglais, en français, en espagnol et même deux trois trucs suédois. Mais l'étau se resserre encore plus fort, c'est encore plus insupportable que les électrochocs qui, au moins, avaient l'avantage d'avoir une fin. Ce mal de crâne risquait de me hanter un bon moment. Je tourne la tête, espérant trouver un quelconque réconfort sur le mur blanc immaculé. Et je les vois. Ces deux tronches de cake.

Il y en a une, je crois qu'elle me crie dessus. En tous cas, elle a l'air énervée. Elle porte des vêtements trop stylés, un short en jean avec des collants beiges, des baskets à talons, et une chemise blanche qu'elle a déchiré au niveau du ventre. Son brushing n'a rien à envier à... aux filles qui ont des brushing dans les magasines des salons de coiffure. Sans oublier ses ongles hyper bien manucurés, cette peau parfaite... Je la déteste rien qu'en la regardant, et en même temps je ne pas la haïr. Parce que c'est quand même cool de voir quelqu'un d'aussi stylé porter son visage.

La deuxième aussi porte mon visage. Mais elle, elle n'est pas maquillée, elle a des cheveux... on dirait Mérida dans Rebelle. Elle porte un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle, et le leggings qui va avec. On dirait qu'elle est petite... bon, elle l'est, petite, mais avec ces fringues c'est encore pire. Et elle me regarde avec des yeux tristes.

Pour moi, voir ces deux demoiselles, ce n'est pas ce qui me semble le plus bizarre. Non, ce qui me semble le plus bizarre, c'est de ne pas entendre leurs voix. Et les voir disparaître devant mes yeux. Les voir devenir transparentes et disparaître. C'est insupportable. Et je ne peux rien y faire. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé (contrairement à ce qu'a l'air de penser la miss stylée), une fois j'ai même fait semblant d'être morte, mais ces idiots sont bien plus intelligents qu'ils n'en ont l'air...

Je les hais.

Je les hais tous.

Cette grognasse qui me tend des pilules que je n'ai aucune envie d'avaler.

Ce mec aux allures de gardien de prison qui rentre alors dans la salle pour m'obliger à mettre ces pilules dans ma bouche.

Ce vieux croulant à lunettes qui, juste après, me félicite de ma coopération.

Surtout ce vieux croulant. Lui, je ne veux plus qu'il existe. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour m'enlever ma maison, sans que je m'en aperçoive. M'enlever mes amies, sans que je m'en aperçoive. M'enlever ma santé d'esprit. Morceau par morceau.

Cela va faire des mois que je suis dans cet asile. Je sais ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Ils voulaient les détruire. ELLES. A jamais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Les premiers mois, rien ne se produisaient. Elles restaient près de moi, faisant tout pour m'aider à m'échapper (je me souviens du jour où celle avec un short a donné un coup de poing à a grognasse, c'était mortel). Mais à chaque fois elles se faisaient capturer. Et torturer. Je crois. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de ça.

Et puis, petit à petit, les pilules qu'ils me donnaient changeaient. Au départ elles étaient rouges. Puis vertes. Et même bleues. Et enfin blanches. Les blanches furent les pires. Car elles marchaient.

J'ai commencé à avoir des maux de têtes fulgurants et ELLES, elles ont commencé à disparaître. Non ! Je ne voulais pas !

Je recommence à pleurer. Pas à cause du mal de crâne. Mais parce que je sais ce qu'il signifie : les pilules fonctionnent, et bientôt j'arrêterais de LES voir. Je suis triste. Je suis dévastée.

Et quand la grognasse entre dans ma chambre, je n'ai même plus la force de lui cracher au visage.

"Docteur ? Il semblerait que nos tests sur notre cobaye aient enfin porté leurs fruits."

Le cobaye, il t'entend et il t'emmerde.

"Parfait, nous allons pouvoir enfin procéder à la guérison du Patient 001.

\- Que faisons-nous de... Patient 000 ?

\- Nous ne pouvons décemment pas la tuer n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons la garder ici, elle pourrait toujours nous servir."

J'ai envie de hurler, mais je ne peux pas. J'avais bien compris depuis longtemps que je n'étais qu'un rat de laboratoire, un jouet pour ces esprits dérangés pour...

Hé. Attends une seconde.

Je relève ma tête, mes larmes cessent de couler. Mon cerveau tourne à 100 à l'heure et en oublie sa migraine.

Un rat de laboratoire, oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils cherchaient un remède pour QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE. Ca veut dire que... ça veut dire que... Qu'il existe quelqu'un comme moi ! Quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre ce que je vis ! Quelqu'un qui aurait aussi des personnalités multiples qui sont sortis de sa tête !

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans cet asile, je me mets à sourire.


	2. 278 jours plus tard

Cette mission allait être du gâteau. Après des semaines et des semaines de recherches, il avait enfin appris où se cachait cet homme que son employeur voulait retrouver. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment caché, il était retenu contre son gré dans un asile psychiatrique vraiment particulier. En fouillant bien, il avait même remarqué que l'hôpital n'avait pas été approuvé par l'Etat... peut-être y faisaient-ils donc des trucs pas vraiment légaux... Tant mieux. Comme ça, ils fermeront leurs gueules.

Il enleva la sécurité de son pistolet qu'il cacha sous sa veste. Il entra dans la cour de l'hôpital sans problème, la sécurité de l'établissement était vraiment déplorable... Il y avait un garde posté devant la porte d'entrée, un garde qu'il se contenta de supprimer par une simple balle dans la tête. Quand il entra dans l'immeuble, il sentit cette odeur particulière aux hôpitaux, curieux mélange des médicaments et des désinfectants. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette odeur avait toujours rassuré notre tueur à gage. Quoi de plus rassurant que de sentir que nous sommes dans un endroit qui nous permettra de guérir ? Pourtant, ici, cette odeur était... glauque. Oui, vraiment glauque. Et cet hôpital... était vraiment petit.

Bizarre...

En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva devant une porte où était inscrit : "Patient 001 : Mathieu Sommet". Autant mettre un panneau clignotant qui indiquerait "C'EST ICI QUE TU DOIS ALLER CONNARD". Il ouvrit la porte et tira sans sommation sur l'infirmière qui était face à lui. Allongé sur le lit, il y avait l'homme. Notre tueur le reconnut tout de suite, malgré ses cheveux rasés, son teint pâle et ses cernes qui le faisait passer pour un panda. Il tendit la main vers lui, et l'homme, sans hésitation (sommation, hésitation... on n'est pas dans une parodie de Twilight bordel), la serra avant de s'évanouir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont donné pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il était même super léger, si bien que ce ne fut pas compliqué de le transporter en le mettant sur son épaule. Avec autant de classe que Sandor sauva Sansa, il tenait fermement les jambes de Mathieu contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe en arrière, tout en faisant attention à ce que sa tête ne se cognait pas contre les murs. Il traversa ainsi les couloirs, vérifiant n'avoir rien oublié. Il trouva alors une salle avec des écrans, tous montrant une chambre vide.. ah si, il y avait le cadavre d'une femme. C'était les écrans de surveillance de la chambre de Mathieu. Il supprima les enregistrements et remarqua une fiche d'émargement. Seuls cinq personnes étaient employées ici, dont trois d'entre elles ne revenaient que dans trois semaines. Notre ami était peut-être un tueur, mais il avait un minimum de savoir-vivre : il n'allait pas laisser ces cadavres moisir pendant trois semaines jusqu'à ce que leurs collègues les retrouvent. Et c'étaient aussi un sacré avantage : personne ne remarquera la disparition de Mathieu avant leur retour. Il déposa notre YouTubeur complètement défoncé sur une chaise et appela ses amis, spécialiste du nettoyage post-meurtre (oui oui, ça existe, regardez Pulp Fiction). Avec eux, l'hôpital sentira beaucoup plus l'hôpital que n'importe lequel hôpital.

Il se résolut à refaire un tour dans l'asile, au cas où il aurait oublié de buter quelqu'un, et se figea devant une porte.

"Patient 000 : Sally Acmet"

Ben merde alors, il y avait un autre patient ? Une autre patiente ? Il lui semblait pourtant ne pas avoir vu d'autres chambres...

Ce n'était même pas un vrai asile ici.

Il porta son arme, près à tirer, puis ouvrit la porte. Une jeune fille, assise au bord de son lit, dans le coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés vers elle, tremblait.

"Ca va ?"

Question stupide. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller ? Ses cheveux étaient rasés, ses bras et ses jambes semblaient horriblement fins, ses yeux exorbités et les mêmes cernes. Et le même teint blafard. Le visage de quelqu'un qui a perdu une partie de lui-même.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient dans cet endroit ?

Le tueur, comme je le disais, avait un minimum de savoir-vivre. Il exécutait les ordres de son employeur, c'était tout.

"Tuer quiconque se met en travers de votre chemin."

La jeune fille n'allait sûrement pas l'empêcher de sauver Mathieu. Surtout dans son état, elle ne pourrait même pas l'empêcher de la sauver elle. Mais qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Il ne pouvait pas la garder, mais encore moins la laisser ici. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son employeur.

"Monsieur. Je suis dans l'asile. Votre petit protégé n'était pas le seul à y être enfermé, il y a une jeune fille aussi. Qu'est-ce que je fais d'elle ?

...

Oui, il m'en reste suffisamment.

...

Vous êtes sûr ?

...

Très bien Monsieur. A tout à l'heure Monsieur."

Le tueur éteignit son portable et s'approcha doucement, délicatement de la jeune fille.

Et sortit une seringue.


	3. NOM DE DIEU!

Mathieu se réveilla un peu dans les vapes. Il était allongé par-terre au milieu d'un salon qui ressemblait au sien... Mais un petit peu différent. Il courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit... pour arriver devant une cage d'escalier. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et comprit à la vue qu'il n'était plus à l'asile. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était mieux ici que là-bas. Il vit alors son matériel de montage sur un bureau tout neuf, avec son chat et les costumes de ses personnalités. Il se tourna et découvrit son nouveau décor : un magnifique "SLG" l'invitait à retourner sur internet, à regarder des vidéos cheloues et à les commenter de manière acerbe. A redevenir Mathieu Sommet, le YouTuber aux multiples personnalités. Puis il posa ses yeux vers son canapé et...

"Nom de Dieu!".

Il n'avait pas remarqué au départ, mais il y avait quelqu'un allongé sur son canapé, en train de dormir. Ce quelqu'un avait le crâne rasé, et Mathieu mit sa main machinalement sur le sien. C'était peut-être quelqu'un qui a été aussi sauvé de l'asile...

En regardant mieux, Mathieu découvrit que c'était une fille.

"Tu crois qu'elle est partout aussi bien épilée que sur son crâne gamin ? dit une voix grave derrière lui."

Mathieu fit un saut en demi-tour et fit face au Patron. Ainsi qu'au Geek et au Hippie. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se jeta sur eux, leur faisant le plus doux des câlins.

"Vous m'aviez manqué les mecs."

Puis le Patron le repoussa avant de courir vers la fenêtre en tremblant et d'allumer une cigarette.

"Alors, tu ne croyais pas qu'on n'existait pas ? Pas vrai ? fit le Geek implorant.

\- Je... je sais pas, avoua Mathieu. Ca devait être les pilules ou j'en sais rien. J'ai été très perturbé en voyant la vidéo où je prenais vos voix... Pourtant, je vous vois, je vous..."

Il remit correctement la casquette sur le Geek.

"Je vous touche. Mais vous avez la même coiffure que moi ?

\- Où sont passés mes dreads ?

\- C'est simple pourtant gamin, on partage un corps qui s'est multiplié... en gros.

\- Groooos.

\- Ou alors je suis le seul à pouvoir vous voir, dit tristement Mathieu.

\- Si c'était le cas gros, pourquoi la nana elle me regarde comme ça ?"

Mathieu tourna de nouveau de 180° et vit la jeune fille, bien réveillée, assise sur le canapé, fixer le Hippie. Mais alors... pourquoi est-ce que...

"Okaaaaaay donc je me réveille et je vois quatre mecs avec la même tête, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, est-ce que je suis censée paniquer ?

\- Cela va dépendre de toi, gamine, dit le Patron.

\- Laisse-la tranquille gros, on voit bien qu'elle a été shootée contre son gré.

\- Tu veux une peluche ? fit le Geek.

\- Les gars, laissez-la respirer. Excuse-les ils sont... attends, tu peux les voir ?

\- Aussi bien que je te vois toi, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai cru... pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'étais le seul... que j'étais devenu fous...

\- Que tu discutais avec toi-même mais c'était pas avec toi-même c'était avec une autre personne ?"

Mathieu ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était ça. C'était exactement ça. Mais qui était-elle ?

"Tu... Tu étais un patient du Dr Frédéric ?

\- Oui. OUI ! Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que...

\- C'est donc toi. La vache."

Sans qu'il ne s'y attendait, elle le serra dans ses bras. Des bras tout maigres mais c'était... hyper réconfortant.

"Je suis contente que tu t'en sois sorti.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour être honnête. Il faut croire qu'il y a une bonne étoile qui veille sur nous. Tu sais, toi aussi tu t'en es sortie.

\- Non. Pas entièrement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elles... elles ne sont pas là."

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Mathieu était gêné, il avait envie de l'aider mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement il demanda :

"Qui ça ?

\- Ouais, qui ça ? lança une voix féminine légèrement agaçante près de la porte d'entrée."

Mathieu re-re-fit un demi-tour et vit deux filles, crânes rasés, qui avaient le même visage que la fille sur le canapé.

On nage en plein délire total.


	4. Personnalités multiples ou pas

"Les filles !"

La jeune fille se leva brusquement du canapé et serra dans ses bras les deux autres qui venaient d'apparaître. L'une l'accueillit à bras ouvert tandis que l'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

"Putain comme je suis contente de vous voir !

\- Ouais ouais on le sait, tu ne ferais jamais rien sans nous de toute façon. Mais au fait, où est-ce qu'on a atterri ?

\- Oh euh... les filles, je vous présente le Patient 001."

Mathieu était un peu confus. Patient 001 ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ainsi ?

Les deux jeunes filles soufflèrent.

"Alors c'est lui le mec que le Doc voulait soigner à la base ?

\- Co... Comment ça à la base ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Bah tu vois, continua la fille avec une voix légèrement agaçante (et un short en jean) en prenant l'inconnue par les épaules, cette fille était le cobaye des mecs qui nous ont enfermé dans un pseudo-asile afin de trouver un remède contre TA maladie."

Mathieu eut un choc. La jeune fille lui adressa un pauvre sourire qui ne put que lui briser le coeur. Un cobaye... Que lui avait-on fait subir ? Elle avait dû souffrir beaucoup plus que lui durant le "traitement", surtout qu'au départ on a dû lui en donner de mauvais. Merde.

"Enfin... NOTRE maladie, dit-elle, vu qu'apparemment on doit avoir la même chose. C'est ce qui m'a permis de garder la tête froide. Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Tu veux dire... avec ces personnalités ?"

Mathieu regarda autour de lui et eut l'impression d'être dans un remix français de "Orphan Black". Des clones partout.

"Avant, ils n'étaient que des personnages, des rôles, et petit à petit...

\- Ils sont vraiment sortis de ta tête ?

\- Oui !

\- Et ils ont pris plus de place dans ta vie ?

\- C'est ça ! J'avais conscience que c'était moi qui les avais créé mais...

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont devenus réels.

\- Okay là ça devient limite flippant. Comment... Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Ben c'est évident non ? J'ai vécu exactement la même chose ! Toi, je ne sais pas comment tu les a inventé, mais moi c'était en écrivant mon journal.

\- Moi c'était avec une... une émission sur internet. Tu n'as pas internet ?

\- Si. Mais je ne t'avais jamais vu.

\- Oh... Ben, je m'appelle Mathieu Sommet, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi c'est Sally Acmet."

Quand Mathieu serra la main de Sally, il sentit comme de l'électricité. Et il fut surpris que sa main, même si elle était toute fine, était toute chaude.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au Docteur Frédéric pour qu'il s'acharne sur toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben moi j'étais un cobaye mais sa cible, c'était bel et bien toi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait détruire tes personnalités ?

\- Parce que... je suis malade ?

\- Malade ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Regarde un peu Mathieu !"

Elle prit le Geek et l'autre fille avec un t-shirt trop large dans ses bras, les montrant à Mathieu.

"On a créé la vie, tous seuls.

\- C'est excitant ce que tu dis là gamine.

\- Ta gueule Patron, dit Mathieu."

Sally leva un sourcil.

"Patron ?

\- Ouais, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Lui c'est Patron, et puis il y a Hippie, le Geek, et le Panda, mais je sais pas où il est...

\- La vache, tu en as fait quatre ? Tu dois être très puissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'appelle ça la Volonté. C'est la capacité de rendre nos personnalités réelles. Ces médicaments, ils nous ont enlevé notre Volonté, pour que nos personnalités retournent dans nos têtes, puis petit à petit disparaître... Tu vois le truc ?

\- Je vois oui... mais de là à confondre le réel de l'imaginaire...

\- C'est pour mieux nous manipuler Mathieu. Crois-moi, tes personnalités sont aussi réelles que moi. Et tu es aussi réel que les miennes.

\- D'accord, d'accord. D'ailleurs, les tiennes, comment elles s'appellent ?

\- Elle, répondit-elle en pointant la fille en short, c'est Miss Je-sais-Tout, mais tout le monde l'appelle Miss. Et l'autre demoiselle, c'est DeeDee.

\- DeeDee ?

\- Ouais, DeeDee, dit la jeune fille en t-shirt trop grand avec une voix fluette (un peu comme le Geek en fait).

\- Oh tiens, une version féminine du gamin. Ca pourrait être intéressant, dit le Patron en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer, fit Sally qui avait vite compris la personnalité du Patron. Sérieusement, tu le sors d'où lui ?

\- De mon côté pervers. Le Geek est dû à un traumatisme au collège et le Hippie est ma drogue douce. Et toi ?

\- La Miss, c'est la nana que je pourrais devenir si mes chevilles auraient trop enflées. Quand à Deedee, c'est ma partie gamine irresponsable...

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'on va devoir cohabiter alors..."

Mathieu leva les bras au milieu du salon, en montrant l'intégralité de l'appartement, ainsi que le décor et les ordinateurs.

"Bienvenue dans la famille SLG !"


	5. On va cohabiter

"Je dors sur le canapé, dit Sally."

Elle avait beau se sentir à l'aise avec Mathieu, notamment parce que bah... ils avaient la même "maladie", il était hors de question qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre. L'appartement était vraiment stylé, totalement pensé pour être en accord avec le YouTuber, et uniquement le YouTuber, ce qui leur fit vite comprendre que Sally n'était pas inclus dans le sauvetage à la base.

"Je ne sais pas qui t'as sauvé, mais je lui dois une fière chandelle pour ne pas m'avoir abandonnée dans cet asile de merde.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Parce que tu vas pouvoir... être mon assistante vidéo !

\- Hein ?

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je pensais avoir un assistant pour m'aider à faire SLG, donc tu tombes à pic !

\- Tu veux dire que la seule raison pour laquelle tu me laisses vivre ici, c'est de t'aider à faire tes vidéos ?

\- Euh... Non enfin je..."

Sally se mit à rire.

"Je te charries mon pauvre ! Evidemment que je t'aiderais, même si je ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste...

\- Je t'expliquerai, fit Mathieu avec le sourire."

En réalité, et cela il avait du mal à l'avouer, ça lui pesait un peu de faire l'émission tout seul. Il y avait ses personnalités bien sûr, mais elles n'étaient jamais objectives sur ce qu'il faisait, et parfois même s'en foutaient. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

"En tous cas c'est vachement sympa ici. Je n'aurais pas décoré ma maison comme ça mais... ça déchire."

Elle s'assit sur le canapé... et vit un sac en plastique qui trainait à côté.

"Qu'est-ce que... les filles, venez voir !"

Ce sac était pleins de perruques. Courtes et noires, longues et blondes, réalistes ou festives, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, il y avait même des accessoires.

"C'est à toi ? demanda-t-elle à Mathieu.

\- Euh... j'ai beaucoup de costumes mais je n'avais jamais vu ceux-là.

\- C'est peut-être la personne qui nous a sorti de l'asile qui a mis ça là..."

Sally ne sut pas si c'était pour Mathieu, mais cela l'arrangeait bien. Elle prit une perruque longue couleur acajou légèrement ondulée et se le mit sur la tête.

"Non pas que j'aime pas le style rasé, mais là j'ai vraiment trop l'air malade. Alors, ça me va ?

\- Ouaiiis, trop bien, fit Deedee."

Miss se contenta de lui faire un pouce vers le haut. Ce qui était pas mal.

Cette dernière trouva justement son bonheur avec une perruque violette foncée en carré plongeant, ondulée aussi.

"Alors ?

\- On dirait Ramona Flowers dans "Scott Pilgrim".

-Parfait."

Enfin Deedee fouilla longtemps avant de trouver une perruque blonde avec des mèches pastels, aussi frisée que les cheveux de Shakira.

"Tadaaaa !

\- Super les filles !"

Elle se tourna vers Mathieu qui lui sourit. Ca faisait du bien de se sentir normale.

"Bon alors, on commence quand ? Je suis à fond là !

\- Commencer quoi ? fit Mathieu.

\- Bah ton émission. Ca faisait quelques mois que tu étais dans l'hôpital il me semble, tes spectateurs sont peut-être inquiets.

\- T'as raison ! Bon, donc voilà ce que tu vas faire..."

Mathieu lui expliqua comment elle devait regarder dans la caméra pour vérifier qu'il ne sortait pas du champ, s'assurer que le son tournait en même temps que l'image...

Tandis qu'elle essayait de s'habituer au matériel, Mathieu regardait sur internet les vidéos qu'il allait traiter et qu'il choisit très rapidement. Néanmoins, avant de commencer, il lança à Sally :

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces vidéos ?"

Il lui montra la publicité pour aspirateur puis celle pour la Poste russe. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, demander l'avis de quelqu'un sur le choix de ses vidéos. Aussi, ces personnalités le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, pendant que Miss et DeeDee dormaient, assises côte à côte sur le canapé. Mathieu s'en fichait, et vit le visage décomposé de Sally. Apparemment, ces vidéos faisaient bien de l'effet.

"Ils les vendent toujours, ces aspirateurs ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas vérifié.

\- Et depuis quand la Crimée est rattachée à la Russie ?

\- Depuis mars... t'étais pas au courant ?

\- Beeeen non, j'étais déjà enfermée à l'époque... Putaaaain."

Elle se frotta les yeux puis dit à Mathieu avec un sourire : "Je pense que t'as de quoi faire".

Mathieu se craqua les doigts et se mit à taper son texte sur son ordi. Les idées fusèrent comme jamais, sans oublier que ses personnalités lui indiquaient quelques répliques qu'elles pourraient faire. Sally, quant à elle, commença à visiter l'appartement et à lire les mangas de Mathieu, réfléchissant sur son nouveau mode de vie. Ca allait être quand même un peu compliqué de vivre avec tous ces personnages dans cet appartement, même si elle pouvait toujours demander à Miss et DeeDee de retourner dans sa tête. Elle se sentait bien quand elles étaient dans sa tête. Elle se sentait... complète. Mais allez savoir si c'était la même chose pour Mathieu. Et puis, après un séjour pareil, peut-être n'avait-il plus envie de les voir disparaître... Il avait vraiment une relation bizarre avec ses personnalités, comme s'il faisait semblant de ne pas tenir à elles, en sachant qu'il ne serait rien sans elles.

Elle reposa le deuxième tome de GTO (décidément, ce manga-là, ce n'était pas son truc) et commença à écrire sur une feuille blanche le titre des livres qu'elle voulait lire avant de se faire interner, pour les commander plus tard. Elle savait bien qu'avec son émission, Mathieu devra passer plus de temps qu'elle sur l'ordinateur, et vu qu'ils n'avaient pas la télé et que ce serait risqué de sortir, il fallait qu'elle trouve de quoi s'occuper. Et quoi de mieux que des bouquins ? Une fois sa liste terminée (une bonne vingtaine de livres quand même), elle se remit à fouiller et trouva, au fond du sac plastique où se trouvaient les perruques...

"Hé mec ! J'ai trouvé un magnifique costume de circonstance !"


	6. Quoi de neuf sur la toile

Ce costume d'extra-terrestre était absolument ridicule. Il fallait absolument qu'il le mette.

Le tournage allait commencer, et visiblement Sally n'était pas très à l'aise avec la caméra.

"Non mais... j'ai vraiment peur de faire planter ton émission... je risques de faire des erreurs..."

Miss poussa un long soupir avant de se lever du canapé, laissant DeeDee s'étaler comme une masse tout le long du matelas, tandis que les 3 personnalités de Mathieu attendaient sagement assise par-terre. Elle se mit à côté de sa Créatrice et montra les boutons de l'appareil.

"Là c'est pour faire la mise au point, là c'est pour changer le ton de l'image, ça c'est pour ajuster les mouvements, et je vois pas pourquoi je t'explique tout ça parce que tu apprends très vite les choses qui te passionnent et je sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus kiffant que de filmer."

Avant de frapper l'arrière du crâne de Sally, ce qui fit tomber sa perruque.

"Arrête de perdre confiance en toi okay ?"

Sally marmonna deux-trois trucs avant de poser son regard sur Mathieu qui avait regardé la scène sans oser bouger.

"Dé... Désolée.

\- Nan laisse. D'ailleurs j'ai une idée, ça va détendre l'atmosphère. DeeDee, tu peux me passer le sac de perruque ? Et le Geek, j'ai besoin de toi pour me trouver un t-shirt. Sally, tu vas poser la caméra par là et les autres vous vous poussez pour être hors du cadre."

Tout le monde fit ce que Mathieu avait demandé, un peu intrigués. Mathieu prit le sac de perruque et entra dans la chambre avec le Geek...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier en ressortit accompagné d'un personnage avec un t-shirt bleu moulant, un aspirateur et une perruque blonde...

"LA FILLE ?! s'écria le Patron.

\- Mais t'étais pas morte grosse ?

\- Mais c'est Mathieu, bande d'abruti ! dit Mathieu. La Fille, je l'ai enterrée après l'avoir macérée dans un mixeur pour qu'elle s'imprègne bien dans le terreau.

\- Je sais pas si je dois te traiter d'écolo ou de dégueulasse gros.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu as tué une de tes personnalités ? fit Sally, un peu choquée.

\- C'était un personnage beaucoup trop caricatural de la femme et c'était vraiment macho de ma part de la garder dans mon émission.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te déguises en elle ?

\- Tu vas voir.

\- Avec un aspirateur en plus...

\- Je sais... mais attends. Vas-y, fais tourner la caméra !"

Il alla sur son ordinateur et lança une musique. Il eut le temps de se poster dans le cadre avec son aspirateur lorsque la musique démarra...

"I want to break free..."

Sally n'en revenait pas. Mathieu passait l'aspirateur avec une perruque blonde sur la tête en faisant du play-back de Queen. Et le pire, c'était qu'il arrivait à avoir autant de sex appeal que Freddy Mercury dans le clip de la chanson.

"I want to breaaaak freeeee..."

La duck face avec une moustache était juste parfaite. Sally mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Mathieu savait qu'il ferait un doublage de la bande sonore avec la musique, et donc que Sally pouvait rire tout son soûl, mais c'était vraiment hilarant de voir quelqu'un s'empêcher de rire. Il ne dit donc rien et continua son petit manège.

"I want to break free from your lies

You're so

Self satisfied I don't neeeeed you."

Marrant aussi de voir à quel point les paroles de la chanson était exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait. Il préférait largement rester enfermé dans cet appartement trop petit pour eux, mais avec eux... et elles. Il allait avoir besoin de Sally.

"But life still goes on."

Il la regardait, elle, sa perruque de travers, ses cernes trop grandes, ses mains trop maigres. Mais son visage avait repris des couleurs, ses yeux brillaient beaucoup plus. Bon, peut-être surtout parce qu'elle pleurait de rire. Il la faisait rire, et quelque chose de chaud grandissait alors dans sa poitrine. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, détruisant tous les ravages qu'avait commis ce séjour à l'asile. Oui, ce feu en lui détruisait tout... pour mieux reconstruire. Pour mieux renaître. Tel un phoenix.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son équipe et qu'il l'avait même agrandi, il n'avait plus intérêt à les décevoir.

La musique se termina, et Sally éclata d'un rire sonore... et très communicatif. Toutes les personnalités, de Mathieu et de Sally, riaient, ou au moins souriaient, avant de se mettre à applaudir le jeune homme chauve qui avait parfaitement réussi son coup : détendre l'atmosphère.

Sally coupa la caméra avant d'essuyer ses larmes, puis Mathieu leva la main pour demander un high five, ce qu'elle fit avec force.

Il lui demanda de rallumer la caméra, lança un "oui vas-y chérie" (qui hors contexte était vraiment bizarre) devant l'objectif, et enfin prit la perruque avant de la jeter au loin. Perruque qui atterrit dans la salle de bain.

"Je tiens à m'excuser envers toute la gente féminine.

\- On te pardonne, fit Sally toujours avec le sourire."

Mathieu retourna dans la salle de bain pour récupérer la perruque, sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'il en aurait besoin plus tard, et soudain vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait déjà vu son visage aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine durant son internement, et franchement il n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile. Mais dans ce miroir il voyait non pas un revenant... mais un survivant. Dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme nouvelle.

La saison 5 allait tout déchirer.


	7. Retour de flammes

En trois jours, Mathieu monta l'épisode. Il aurait pu le faire en moins longtemps bien sûr... mais Sally l'avait obligé à se reposer. Elle l'avait même interdit de café !

...

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se remettre de son évasion, tournant directement tous les plans avec ses personnalités sans s'arrêter. Toute la journée. Arrivé l'Instant Panda, Mathieu commença à se poser de sérieuses questions sur le retour de son ursidé... jusqu'à ce que l'homme en kigurumi fit irruption dans le salon. Mathieu fit signe à Sally de démarrer la caméra, et Panda se mit à chanter toute sa rancoeur envers son Créateur. Le visage pâle, voire défiguré. La jeune fille était assez gênée de filmer cette personnalité dans cet état au lieu de l'aider... mais le YouTuber était même en train de le clasher !

A la fin de la chanson, le Panda se tourna avec rage vers la porte de sortie, prêt à partir. Heureusement, le Hippie l'en empêcha en lui faisant un gros câlin (Sally les shippa tout de suite d'ailleurs), tandis que Mathieu lança sa punchline finale face à la caméra.

"Pour vous servir.

\- C'était pas un peu cruel ce que tu as fait au Panda ? dit Sally après avoir coupé la caméra.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ben, le clasher comme ça alors qu'il a vécu l'enfer pendant des mois.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Et le filmer dans sa détresse en plus...

\- Je le connais, si je ne l'avais pas filmé, il aurait regretter. Ce clash, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait prévu mais on n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire...

\- Mais on dirait que tu t'en fous pas mal de ce qu'ils ont tous vécu...

\- Hé ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont dû survivre seuls dans une chambre vêtu d'une camisole pourrie, des caméras pleins les murs..."

Merde. Pourquoi il lui avait dit ça ? A elle ? Mathieu courut dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, de sorte que personne ne put voir.

Que personne ne put voir les larmes de soulagement qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

...

Peu de temps après, le Panda fut remis de ses émotions (notamment grâce aux pouvoirs mystérieux du Hippie...) et DeeDee lui avait tout expliqué à propos de la nouvelle situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Tous les trois s'entendaient plutôt bien, au grand désarroi du Geek, abandonné même par le Patron qui discutait avec la Miss.

"La demoiselle t'a appelé Miss Je-sais-Tout, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu saches autant de choses que moi gamine...

\- Je ne prétends pas avoir la Science Infuse, espèce de pervers. C'est juste que je suis sûre de moi. Et je m'en fous pas mal que l'on me traite de biatch pour ça.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle se défend, la gam...

\- Ouais, je me défend. Miss Je-sais-Tout sait aussi se défendre. Et je sais aussi par quel moyen je pourrai t'empêcher à tout jamais de copuler, alors t'as intérêt à arrêter tes remarques salaces envers moi.

\- Un moyen ?

\- Tu ne voudrais même pas imaginer, dit-elle les yeux vides.

\- Admettons. Tu es donc en train de me die que tu n'es pas du tout attirée par mon sex appeal et que si j'essaies de te retirer le balai que tu as dans le cul je risque de prendre cher ?

\- Oui, dit Miss en plongeant son regard dans le sien."

Elle approcha son visage de celui du Patron... De plus en plus proche... Puis mordit dans la cigarette que le pervers n'avait pas eu le temps d'allumer. Elle le lui arracha de sa bouche avant de la prendre entre ses doigts, la retourner, l'allumer et tirer une bouffée. Enfin elle la remit entre les lèvres du Patron qui était resté figé, totalement hypnotisé par ces gestes assez inattendus et, admettons-le, bizarres mais tout à fait captivants. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre... Miss.

\- C'est normal, on est pareil toi et moi.

\- Pareil ?

\- On représente tous les deux un péché capital.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu représentes la luxure..."

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, laissant ses faux cheveux flotter au vent, n'ayant aucune peur de pouvoir tomber dans le vide.

"... et moi je représente l'orgueil."

...

D'un simple glissement de la souris, Mathieu ajouta son nouvel épisode d'SLG dans sa chaîne YouTube. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'internet ici était aussi bien que dans son ancien appartement.

23 minutes restantes ? Ca passait.

"Ca y est les gars, je mets l'épisode en ligne ! Vous avez bien bossé !"

Mais toutes ses personnalités s'étaient déjà barrées pour se reposer ailleurs. Le Geek était parti se coucher dans la chambre, le Patron devait essayer de retrouver ses bordels, le Hippie était allongé par-terre, DeeDee était étalée sur le canapé et Miss prenait un bain.

"C'est cool mon gars, donc je pourrais le voir dans combien de temps ?

\- Dans vingt-d... Wow mais attends toi t'as pas besoin d'attendre qu'il soit en ligne pour le voir ! Allez, prends ce tabouret et assistes à l'avant-première !"

Sally s'assit à côté de Mathieu bien devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, puis il lança la vidéo. Elle avait beaucoup plus ri durant le tournage, mais Mathieu se doutait bien que maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses répliques, ça risquait d'être moins drôle. Au final il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée... jusqu'à ce que passe le moment où il passait l'aspirateur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mourir de rire une nouvelle fois.

Elle dut avouer que le clash entre Mathieu et le Panda rendait vraiment bien, et ne fit que féliciter le présentateur pour son travail une fois la vidéo terminée. Un petit message annonça alors que l'épisode 86 de Salut Les Geeks était en ligne et...

"WOW ATTENDS QUOI ?! 86 ? T'AS FAIT 86 VIDEOS ?

\- Ben... Ouais... ca fait trois ans que je fais ça...

\- Mais t'as combien d'abonnés ?

\- Un petit plus d'un million...

\- Mais t'es une célébrité du net en fait ? Putain et moi je te connaissais même pas quoi...

\- Baah c'est pas grave, je suis pas non plus une référence.

\- Un million d'abonné mon gars, tu sais ce que ça représente ?

\- Un soixantième de la population française ?

\- Exactement mon pote !"

Elle tournait en rond en frottant nerveusement ses faux cheveux.

"Faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça, je suis qu'un type normal...

\- Ouais mais toi... Y'a beaucoup de gens qui... qui te suivent... qui te soutiennent... si jamais ils sont déçus par tes prochaines vidéos parce que j'ai fait une boulette...

\- Mais naaaan... Pourquoi tu as l'impression qu'à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose tu vas faire une erreur ?

\- Beeen, dit Sally en regardant distraitement le canapé.

\- Et quand bien même, les erreurs sont humaines. Si les gens ne veulent plus me voir pour une simple erreur, c'est qu'ils n'appréciaient pas tant que ça ce que je fais. Et si les gens n'apprécient plus ce que je fais, tant pis.

\- Mais ce sera pas ta faute...

\- Hé, je t'ai choisi pour être mon... assistante. Donc le public devra faire avec.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment choisi, Mathieu. T'es obligé parce qu'on a pas d'autres choix que de vivre ici ensemb..."

Mathieu cogna le bureau du poing. Un peu fort.

"Ecoutes. Je fais rarement des trucs qui ne me font pas plaisir par obligation. Mis à part travailler à McDo, mais là c'était une question de survie. Si je n'avais vraiment pas bes... si je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester ici ça ferait longtemps que je serais parti, ok ? Je pensais que tu avais compris le jour du tournage que j'avais confiance en toi.

\- Tu... as confiance en moi ?

\- Mais bien sûr débile !"

Sally se mit alors, bêtement, tout bêtement, à pleurer. Mais cette fois, Mathieu n'était pas gêné, il avait envie de l'aider, et il savait quoi faire. Il la prit dans ses bras. Ils ne se connaissaient peut-être que depuis trois jours, ils n'avaient peut-être pas les mêmes goûts (surtout en matière de musique, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il utilisait du heavy metal comme réveil), et oui, ils n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais ils avaient une connexion, une complicité, et ce n'étaient plus juste à cause de leur capacité tous les deux à avoir des personnalités. Non disons qu'ils... qu'ils avaient le même rythme. Qu'ils étaient synchrones... pas forcément en faisant la même chose mais disons, comme les rouages d'une mécanique (oui, j'adore les rouages). Elles ne sont pas forcément de la même taille, ne tournent pas forcément dans le même sens, mais elles sont bien imbriquées...

Mathieu et Sally... étaient coordonnés. Et ça, ils l'ont compris après avoir passés quelques heures ensemble. Ainsi, ce fut sans gêne non plus que Sally pleura sur l'épaule de Mathieu. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, essuya ses larmes rageusement.

"Je suis désolée, je ne fais que pleurer, je suis faible.

\- Ca veut rien dire. Allez, on va se prendre un bon café et un bon chocolat chaud en attendant les premiers commentaires."

Ils étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé tout en buvant ces chaleureux breuvages quand Mathieu vit qu'il avait déjà des réponses à sa vidéo. Il cliqua... et se mit à grogner légèrement.

"Bah... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit Sally."

Mathieu se tourna vers elle grâce à la puissance rotative de sa chaise de bureau, et lui répondit en lui lançant un regard totalement blasé :

"Ils ne parlent que de mes cheveux."


	8. Enfer

Un vrai repos. Une vraie nuit. Pas une simple sieste qu'il aurait dû faire pour survivre au montage de l'épisode mais un vrai sommeil. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans son matelas, la tête se délectant du moelleux de son coussin. Il sentit alors à quel point ses membres étaient engourdis et qu'il était vraiment, vraiment... vraiment fatigué.

Il regarda son réveil qui indiquait 2h du matin, il avait encore abusé des jeux en ligne alors que Sally s'était endormie sur le canapé. Ils avaient mangé des pâtes au jambon tandis que les autres personnalités gambadaient ailleurs. Et cela pour deux raisons : d'abord, si quelqu'un repérait le visage de Mathieu (chose qui ne s'était jamais faite malgré sa célébrité), la personnalité n'avait qu'à revenir dans sa tête. Impossible à tracer, la classe. Ensuite, les personnalités NE MANGAIENT PAS. Arrêtez un peu vos fanfictions où ils font des repas de famille tous ensemble, Mathieu a un petit salaire de YouTuber, vous pensez vraiment qu'il a suffisamment de quoi payer un loyer et de la bouffe pour 4 ? Soyez logique... Non le truc le plus logique c'est que, comme l'a dit Patron, ils partagent un corps qui s'est multiplié, quand Mathieu mange, leur appétit aussi diminue. Et quand Mathieu se rase le crâne, toutes les personnalités ont le crâne rasé. LOGIQUE.

Du coup, quand ils n'en ont pas envie, les personnalités ne dorment pas. Vu que leur Créateur le fait à leur place. (Imaginez toutes les possibilités... toutes ces nuits où il faut s'occuper...bref).

Sally, elle, dormait avec les personnalités dans sa tête. Mathieu ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais bon, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Lui ne dormait jamais avec ses personnalités, en général elles allaient s'encanailler dans un bar, se baladaient dans la ville, s'allongeaient par-terre. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de penser à ses personnages en dormant. Mais Mathieu n'osait pas dire que c'était pour les laisser libre de faire ce qu'elles voulaient. Il avait confiance en elles. Même en Patron. Bien sûr que ce mec était un pervers sexuel à tendance satyriasique (oui je sais que vous allez chercher ce mot sur internet) et qui avait un gros penchant pour le sadomasochisme (ça, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller chercher pas vrai ?), et qu'il pouvait se montrer violent envers les mecs qui le faisaient chier, mais jamais il ne faisait quoi que ce soit sans que ce soit consenti dans les deux sens... ou trois... ou quatre (PARCE QUE SINON C'EST VRAIMENT DEGUEULASSE BORDEL). La moitié des choses qu'il disait à l'écran était née de son esprit tordu, mais jamais réelle (heureusement). Sauf cette tension qu'il avait avec le Geek, mais ça, Mathieu préférait l'oublier.

...

Tout oublier... C'était justement la sensation qu'il avait en s'endormant. Oublier ses problèmes, ses vidéos, sa nouvelle amie, ses personnalités, son séjour à l'asile. Oublier son nom. Juste s'endormir. La lune était haute dans le ciel, Mathieu aurait pu la voir à travers les nuages s'il n'avait pas fermé les volets. Et s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Dans un sommeil sans rêves. Juste arrêter de penser. Arrêter de réfléchir. Arrêter d'avoir faim, froid. Peur.

Il entendit un gros boum étouffé. Comme si quelqu'un venait de défoncer la porte d'entrée. Suivit d'un bruit de casse. Mathieu ouvrit un oeil. Puis l'autre. Tout était flou, limite noir et blanc. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir, et comme une espèce de courant d'air chaud traversa sa chambre. Puis il faisait froid. Mathieu commença à trembler. Et enfin il vit net. Et il eut envie de crier, mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge. C'était le Docteur Frédéric. Il les avait retrouvés.

Le docteur empoigna Mathieu par le col de son pyjama.

"Et bien alors espèce d'ordure, tu pensais que tu nous échapperais ? Mais on te surveille. On te surveillera toujours. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser libre comme l'air alors que tu es malade ? TU ES MALADE MATHIEU. Malade et dangereux. Pour toi comme pour les autres. Il faut t'éliminer. IL FAUT TE DETRUIRE. IL FAUT EFFACER TON EXISTENCE."

Mathieu vit alors derrière l'épaule du Docteur un homme dont le visage lui rappelait quelque chose. Et ce pistolet... Ce pistolet... L'infirmière. Du sang sur le mur. Ca y est il s'en souvenait ! C'était l'homme qui l'avait sorti de l'asile ! Il revenait les sauver ! Pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

Alors pourquoi le gars visait le Geek avec ce pistolet ? Cours gamin ! Cours putain ! L'homme tira. Et Mathieu hurla de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son âme venait de lui être arrachée. Ils existent. Ils existent. Ils font partie de lui, merde !

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit le Docteur."

L'homme tira sur le Hippie. Un nouveau déchirement à l'intérieur de son être.

"C'est bientôt terminé."

L'homme tira sur le Patron. Mathieu avait l'impression d'être écartelé de tous les côtés de chacune de ses cellules.

"Tout sera fini."

L'homme tira sur le Panda. Mathieu se sentait... en lambeaux. Vide. Inexistant. Non, attends. Si, quelque chose existait encore en Mathieu. Sa rage.

Il commença à se débattre de l'emprise du Docteur, remuant les bras. Le Docteur commença alors à le secouer. Si fort. Tellement fort. Mathieu devenait comme cet artiste de métro dans la dernière vidéo qu'il analysait avant... avant de...

Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Mathieu leva le poing et alla l'écraser sur le visage du Docteur. Mais quelqu'un l'arrêta. Il sentit que quelqu'un serrait son poignet. Fort. Si fort. Mais il ne voyait personne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant si réel !

"Mathieu ! Mathieu !"

Le Docteur hurlait. Hurlait son nom.

"Mathieu, écoute-moi bordel !"

La prise sur son poignet se resserra.

"Ce n'est pas réel Mathieu ! Mathieu !"

Mathieu commença alors à écouter le Docteur. A se calmer. Et à mieux entendre sa voix.

Ce n'était pas la voix du Docteur.

"Mathieu, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !"

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux.

...

Le visage de Sally se détacha de la pénombre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant réveillé et fit un signe de tête à DeeDee qui tenait son poignet. Elle lâcha et partit, les laissant seuls.

"Ca va ? demanda Sally. Je t'ai entendu hurler alors..."

Mathieu prit Sally dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Comme jamais. Là, contre son épaule, toujours en train de trembler. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire quelque chose, se libérer de ce qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet appartement, mais qu'il n'avait pas osé avouer.

"J'ai peur Sally. J'ai peur qu'on retourne là-bas.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison.

\- Je... je ne veux pas les perdre... pas encore...

\- On se battra pour. Je te le promets."

La tête de Mathieu se fit lourde contre elle, mais elle ne dit rien, ne faisait que de le serrer dans ses bras, ses mains sur son dos. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent, et elle déposa doucement le Mathieu endormi sur le lit.

Quand au matin il se réveilla, des souvenirs brumeux de son cauchemar encore présents dans ses pensées, il découvrit Sally allongée à côté de lui. Elle dormait paisiblement, et c'était plutôt rassurant. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et vit... la tête du Patron.

"Ben alors gamin ? On fait des choses pas très catholiques derrière mon dos ?

\- Pa...

\- Dégage, connard, fit une voix plus féminine, qui murmurait."

Miss poussa le Patron et entra dans la chambre, accompagnée de DeeDee qui fit un petit coucou à notre YouTuber préféré avant de passer ses bras sous la tête et les jambes de Sally. Et aussi petite que DeeDee semblait être, elle porta Sally avec une facilité déconcertante. Miss passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune endormie, puis fit un signe de tête à sa jumelle qui emmena sa Créatrice dans le salon.

"Hé bien vous... fit Mathieu. Vous avez l'air de... bien prendre soin d'elle.

\- C'est normal Mathieu, fit Miss en fermant la porte. On est une... famille. On prend soin les uns des autres."

La porte se ferma, et Mathieu se retrouva dans l'obscurité, assis sur son lit. Il allait se rallonger, perdus dans ses pensées, quand sa porte s'entrouvrit et qu'une voix lui dit :

"Et tu en fais partie maintenant."


	9. Lecture

Au bout de quelques jours, Sally a remis à jour sa culture générale grâce à Mathieu et la magie d'internet. Elle apprit ainsi l'actualité qu'elle avait manqué depuis des mois, et qui la rendirent plus blasée qu'autre chose.

Elle put aussi regarder les premiers épisodes de Salut les Geeks, et n'hésita pas à dire à Mathieu ce qui la gênait.

"Tu vois, j'ai l'impression que tu fais plus de la critique gratuite qu'autre chose. Mais voir ça après l'épisode 86 montre comme tu as bien évolué dans ta manière de présenter et d'analyser les vidéos.

\- Ouais, je pense que je le fais de façon plus réfléchie maintenant... Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de regarder toutes les vidéos. Les premières sont d'ailleurs un peu lentes... Regarde plutôt la saison 2."

Sally regarda donc la saison 2, sans parfois s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle pointait du doigt toutes les failles des vidéos, lui expliquant ce qui n'allait pas, et Mathieu l'écoutait. Parce que ses remarques étaient intéressantes et constructives. Ils eurent même de longs débats sur la sélection des 3 vidéos. Sally avait l'incroyable tendance de se mettre à la place des gens que Mathieu critiquaient.

"Tu comprends, avec autant d'abonnés, tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire des choses de ce genre de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas et dont tu ne sais même pas le contexte dans lequel cette vidéo a été faite... Si ça se trouve cette personne a juste fait un délire et tout le monde l'a ensuite écrasé...

\- Dis Sally... tu as déjà été critiquée comme ça sur une vidéo ?

\- Mmph..."

Elle cliqua distraitement sur la playlist "Saison 3" de Mathieu avant de recroiser son regard.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté d'aller sur YouTube. C'est beaucoup plus facile d'être méchant sur ce genre de plateforme.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi je me fais souvent critiquer. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras pour autant. D'ailleurs, ces critiques m'ont permis de m'améliorer, tu vois."

Sally lui sourit et lui frotta son crâne chauve.

"Ouais, c'est vrai que t'es magnifique comme ça maintenant."

Elle continua jusqu'à la saison 4, et les fous rires recommencèrent, ce qui rassura Mathieu.

"Ce qui est génial c'est qu'avec ces mises en scène maintenant tu te...

\- Ridiculises ?

\- Ouais. Tu ne fais pas rire en mettant en ridicule ce que tu critiques dans tes vidéos, mais en te mettant toi-même en ridicule... un peu. Tu vois ?

\- Carrément.

\- Et en plus ça t'éclate. Ca, c'est le genre d'humour que j'aime.

\- Et qu'apparemment beaucoup aime. J'ai eu beaucoup plus d'abonnés depuis quelques temps.

\- Ah bah tu vois. Je suis quelqu'un de banal donc je sais ce que la majorité veut."

Elle but son chocolat chaud d'un air rêveur, avant de regarder Mathieu dans le bleu de ses yeux.

"Bon. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je sais que tu vas bientôt garder l'ordinateur rien que pour toi donc j'aimerai profiter pour voir d'autres trucs. D'autant qu'on ne m'a toujours pas livré mes bouquins.

\- Ben tu peux toujours regarder Antoine Daniel. C'est un pote à moi, et lui aussi fait des reviews vidéos mais différemment, c'est vraiment marrant."

C'est ainsi que Sally découvrit "What the Cut", et les joies de l'équitation. Elle éclata de rire dès le premier épisode.

"Putain mais c'est dynamique, rythmé, ce mec a un faciès incroyable et cette musique est juste épique, sans oublier les commentaires en rouge... C'est vraiment mortel."

Elle se tourna vers son colocataire et se calma.

"Je suis désolée Mathieu mais ce gars fait d'abord rire avec ses mimiques et ses expressions, pas forcément par ses critiques.

\- Hum ? Ah nan mais je suis d'accord, il est vraiment à mourir de rire. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est vraiment différent ce que l'on fait lui et moi, y'a jamais eu de compétition entre nous.

\- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule alors ?

\- Je fais pas la gueule.

\- Miss ! Deedee ! hurla Sally en direction du canapé où ses deux personnalités discutaient, l'une avec le Panda, l'autre avec le Geek. Vous trouvez pas que Mathieu fait la gueule ?

\- Ah si mec, tu fais un tête de six pieds de long, dit Miss.

\- Tu veux un câlin ? fit Deedee.

\- Mais je fais pas la gueule !

\- Attends je reviens, fit Miss.

\- Donc pas de câlin ? fit Deedee.

\- Non merci.

\- Okay. Hé Geek, tu veux jouer à Pierre Feuille Ciseaux ? Le perdant devra se mettre un glaçon sur le crâne.

\- Tiens regarde, dit Miss en tendant un miroir. Tu vois bien que tu fais la gueule.

\- Mais laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Putain, quel rabat-joie, fit Miss qui partit ranger le miroir.

\- Je peux regarder les autres épisodes ?

\- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux !"

Il avait un peu haussé la voix. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne tenait pas à se disputer avec elle. Surtout que ce serait pour la première fois.

Sally lança donc les autres vidéos et se remit à rire. Mathieu prit donc un manga et retourna dans sa chambre pour le (re)lire, tout en cachant comme il était énervé. Oui, il était énervé. Ca le dépassait totalement d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux d'Antoine sur leurs nombres d'abonnés ou quoi ou qu'est-ce. Comme il l'avait dit, il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalité entre eux, même s'ils avaient essayé de le jouer lors d'une Japan Expo, leur complicité se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était énervé que Sally rit plus devant les vidéos d'Antoine que devant les siennes ? Sally lui avait fait promettre que jamais elle n'influencerait sur la saison 5 d'SLG, mise à part d'un point de vue technique (aide à la caméra... tout ça tout ça). Et Mathieu était totalement à l'aise avec ça. Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'avis de Sally sur les vidéos d'Antoine serait plus important que les autres ?

Hé vieux, tu ne serais pas jaloux quand même ?

Mathieu se frappa le front en pensant à cette idée. Bien sûr que non il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'était pas comme ça. Peut-être qu'il avait juste peur que Sally, sa... oui... sa meilleure amie, et la seule amie qu'il pourra avoir à présent dans cet appartement, commence à le lâcher, trouvant ses projets nuls...

Mathieu passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts (qui repoussaient diablement vite). La colocation, c'était vraiment compliqué parfois. Il allait s'endormir dans son lit lorsqu'il entendit :

"Hé Mathieu... C'est quoi des Matoine ?"

Oh merde. Merde merde merde.

"Non non non ! Ne regarde pas ça c'est...

\- Mais arrête, y'a vraiment des trucs trop bien écrit !

\- Je sais mais évite de regarder en rating M s'il te...

\- Trop tard. Mon âme est perdue à jamais.

\- Oh nooon.

\- T'exagères Mathieu, dit-elle en riant. Les fanfictions, c'est vraiment le top. Ca nous permet de... réaliser nos fantasmes. Bon, y'en a qui écrive des trucs chelous et qui écrive trop mal mais quand même... Pouvoir créer l'impossible... Un peu comme nous avec nos personnalités en fait.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? fit Mathieu, en la regardant dans les yeux."

Dans ses magnifiques yeux gris vert. Si les yeux de Mathieu étaient de la couleur du ciel en plein soleil, les yeux de Sally étaient de la couleur du fond de la mer en plein orage.

"Hé, comment tu crois que j'ai commencé à écrire, moi ?

\- Tu as écris des fanfictions ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Et puis j'ai commencé à écrire des trucs originaux, et puis je les ai mélangé à ma vie privée, et puis tu connais la suite, dit-elle en pointant Miss et Deedee. Bref, j'en imprime quelques unes, comme ça j'ai de quoi lire avant l'arrivée de mes bouquins, et toi tu pourras retourner sur internet !"

Avant même que Mathieu n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sally sortit quelques feuilles de l'imprimante, s'installa sur le canapé et se mit à lire. Elle était incroyablement concentré lorsqu'elle lisait. Il pourrait avoir le feu dans l'appartement qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. C'était donc foutu d'avoir une conversation maintenant.

Mathieu soupira et se connecta sur Facebook. Ca faisait longtemps tiens, et il se mit à sourire. Antoine était justement là, et il avait des tas de trucs à lui dire.

Quelques heures plus tard, on sonna à la porte, que Sally s'empressa d'ouvrir. Le livreur lui apporta un lourd carton rempli de bouquins en tout genre, avant de s'éclipser aussitôt. Sally eut quand même le temps que remarquer qu'elle avait déjà vu ce livreur.

Cr c'était le livreur de pizza. Et aussi celui qui livrait leurs courses.

Sally avait vite établi que c'était la seule personne qui était autorisé à leur livrer quoi que ce soit. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : qui que ce fut la personne qui voulait sauver Mathieu, il n'y allait pas de main morte jusqu'à protéger l'endroit où ils habitaient.

Sally, en tous cas, était rassurée.


	10. Le calme avant la tempête

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : devoir regarder les tréfonds d'internet ou admettre que j'en vis.

\- Les deux sans doute mon pote."

Mathieu regardait le résultat final sur YouTube de son épisode 87 dénommé EDUCATION SEXUELLE, déjà vu et approuvé par Sally.

...

Celle-ci avait juste surkiffé l'émission pour enfants qu'il y avait sur le net et que beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de fans avaient proposé à Mathieu d'analyser. Sally l'avait regardé avant lui... et avait réveillé le YouTuber à 8h du matin en lui hurlant dans les oreilles : "Mais tu comprends pas mec, cette vidéo elle existe uniquement dans le but de passer dans SLG !". Plus tard (genre 14h), Mathieu fit un appel (protégé) à Antoine Daniel pour lui demander s'il comptait analyser cette vidéo, mais apparemment le jeune chevelu avait prévu quelque chose de bien plus lourd pour son come-back.

"Si Mathieu ne te roule pas une pelle dans l'épisode, il n'a aucun intérêt.

\- Ta gueule Sally, dirent en même temps Mathieu et Antoine (dans le combiné)."

Sally ria. Elle adorait les taquiner avec le Matoine, tout en gardant cette capacité de savoir parfaitement quand elle ne devait pas aller trop loin. Elle adorait leur lire à voix haute ses fanfictions préférées durant leur conversation Skype, et nos YouTubeurs admettaient que leurs fans étaient vraiment doués. Parfois un peu trop lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrire du yaoi. Et parfois c'était du délire total. Mais bon, ce n'était que de la fiction...

...

Mais revenons à Mathieu qui regardait la vidéo qu'il venait juste de mettre en ligne afin de vérifier si tout était correct.

"Mathieu ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu sais, maintenant que l'épisode est en ligne, tu peux enlever ton costume de tyrolien.

\- Mais... mais je l'adore ce costume !"

Sally leva les yeux du deuxième tome d'H2G2 qu'elle était en train de lire pour reluquer les vêtements de son colocataire : une chemise blanche, une salopette verte caca d'oie, des chaussures avec des chaussettes montantes et un étrange chapeau. Ban, Sally aussi adorait ce costume, il donnait à Mathieu un petit côté lutin. Mais il n'allait pas le garder toute la semaine quand même ?

"Enlève-le, dit-elle.

\- Ooooh, je vois, fit Mathieu d'une voix suave tout en dansant ridiculeusement (apparemment ce dernier mot n'existe pas mais osef il est parfait). Madame n'a pas résisté à ma magnifique danse de la séduction que j'ai faite en fin de vidéo.

\- Mais oui, après tout comment résister à un homme avec un chapeau de cow-boy, ria-t-elle."

Alors qu'il enlevait un des ses bretelles avec autant de sexytude que Mr Bean (ou PeeWee... chacun son truc), Sally lui envoya un coussin dans la figure.

"J'espère que tu as remercié les internautes qui t'ont aidé à traduire la vidéo car sinon tu n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de le porter.

\- Ouais. Justement je comptais leur offrir une vidéo bonus où je fais un strip-tease avec ce costume.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te filmer, j'ai déjà donné avec ton délire de barbu torse nu...

\- RooooH...

\- ... dégueulasse."

Mathieu lui renvoya le coussin au visage, ce qui eut pour conséquence, vu qu'elle lisait avec le livre en face d'elle, sur ses genoux pliés, de se prendre "Le dernier restaurant avant la Fin du Monde" en plein dans le nez. Elle posa le livre sur la table basse et prit le coussin.

"Tu l'auras voulu."

Elle se mit à frapper Mathieu avec le polochon, le poursuivant dans tout l'appartement. Dans la salle de bain, Miss faisait un soin à ses cheveux qui recommençaient lentement mais sûrement à repousser. A l'entrée, le Geek et DeeDee jouaient aux fléchettes, en changeant parfois la photo sur leur cible. Le Hippie était parti fumer dans la cour de l'immeuble tandis que le Patron visitait de nouveaux bordels.

Mathieu s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de ne plus subir les assauts de son amie, puis il enleva sa chemise, remarquant alors à quel point elle l'avait serré aux poignets. Ils étaient devenus rouges et marqués par les plis du vêtements.

Les poignets... Mathieu se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu les poignets de Sally. Entourés de cicatrices. Et un jour qu'elle portait un débardeur, il vit aussi des cicatrices sur son dos. Ce dos qu'il n'avait pu toucher qu'une fois cette confiance étrangement établie entre eux. Il lui avait demandé d'où ça venait, mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

Il mit son t-shirt préféré, celui avec les illuminatis, avec un vieux jean avant de retourner dans le salon au milieu duquel Sally dansait doucement au rythme d'une musique lancinante.

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts en matière de musique ? D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts en matière de culture non plus. Ils étaient vraiment différents, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se sentir bien ensemble. Et justement, le titre de cette musique était "Feel Good Inc." de...

"Gorillaz ? fit Mathieu.

\- La base, répondit Sally."

Ca, et "Reservoir Dogs" de Quentin Tarantino.

Miss s'était adossée contre le mur pour écouter la musique tandis que Deedee faisiat du air guitar. Ou du air bass.

"Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois que j'ai entendu cette chanson.

\- Sérieux ? fit Mathieu en s'asseyant sur son siège de bureau.

\- Ouais. J'étais au collège et le midi je bouffais chez moi en regardant la télé. J'ai mis la chaîne des clips, et puis cette musique est passée... et elle m'a hantée toute la journée. Je la fredonnais même en cours de technologie. Mais ce n'est que des années après, en la réécoutant, que je suis devenue fan de Gorillaz.

\- Et de façon générale, tu penses quoi du groupe ?

\- Mmm, dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je pense que cette histoire d'accident de voiture c'est du bidon et qu'en fait Murdoc détient l'âme de 2D et que c'est pour ça que ce mec aux cheveux bleus a les yeux noirs.

\- Ouais, c'est cohérent, dit Mathieu."

Sally s'assit sur ses genoux et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je pense qu'ils ont fait un super remix de 19-2000, que El Manana me fera toujours autant pleurer, et que tu t'es beaucoup inspiré de Murdoc pour imaginer le Patron.

\- J'avoue qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il existe quelqu'un d'autre qui est comme le Patron ? demanda le Geek un peu apeuré.

\- Nan t'inquiètes, fit Sally, lui pour le coup, on ne le verra jamais.

\- Contrairement au Patron, dit Deedee en grinçant des dents. Purée, qu'est-ce que je l'aime pas ce type, continua-t-elle en lançant une fléchette.

Fléchette qui traversa à moitié la porte.

"Oups, désolée.

\- Calme tes ardeurs DeeDee, fit Sally qui se leva et prit les fléchettes des mains de son double. Ce serait con d'abîmer cet appart' alors qu'on ne sait même pas à qui il appartient.

\- Faudrait quand même qu'il se présente un jour, dit Mathieu, qu'on puisse le remerc..."

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, une douleur suraigüe venant de lui transpercer la poitrine. C'était comme si on lui macérait le coeur de l'intérieur, avant de le lui arracher petits morceaux par petits morceaux. Et puis ce mal de crâne... Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était secoué dans son crâne, s'écrasant contre les parois de son squelette. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie d'hurler.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance, pourtant il savait très bien d'où elle provenait.

"Mathieu ? MATHIEU ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mathieu ?

\- C'est... c'est le Patron..."


	11. Stuck in the middle with you

Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait la douleur, au contraire il adorait la ressentir ou la provoquer à quelqu'un. Mais là, putain ce qu'il avait mal. Sa cage thoracique devait sans doute être ouverte en deux à l'heure qu'il était. Sans doute. Patron ne voulait pas vérifier. Il avait les yeux fermés. De douleur. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

...

Dans un des bordels les plus branchés de Paris (oui oui, c'est possible). Il était resté, longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps, et il avait vu des hommes en blanc pas très nets foncer dans sa direction. Question discrétion, on repassera. Il allait s'évaporer dans les airs pour retrouver le corps de Mathieu, la meilleure technique de fuite de tous les temps, quand un des hommes arriva par derrière et lui cogna les omoplates avec son coude. Cela le ralentit un peu mais ses pieds commençaient déjà à disparaître. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme le prit par le col et lui enfonça une aiguille aussi grosse que celle d'une péridurale dans son thorax. Le Patron avait eu l'impression que ses poumons étaient écrasés dans un camion benne... et bordel il ne pouvait plus retrouver Mathieu !

Mathieu. Mathieu... Viens me sauver putain. Ils m'ont séparé de toi... ILS M'ONT SEPARE DE TOI !

...

Non. Pas encore. Par pitié. Le Patron se mit à trembler et, pour la première fois, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes qu'il ravala rageusement. Hors de question de pleurer comme une pucelle, surtout devant ces hommes en blancs qui le surveillent, dans cet immeuble pourri, alors qu'il était attaché sur une chaise.

"Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ?

\- Bien sûr, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour récupérer leurs personnalités."

Ils parlaient de Mathieu et de Sally. L'égo du Patron en prit un coup : il n'était qu'un appât. Un appât au milieu d'un piège construit pour Mathieu. Putain.

"Il faut qu'on fasse gaffe, fit un des hommes en sortant un pistolet. On n'a pas intérêt à se faire avoir comme la dernière fois.

\- Vous pensez que c'est la gamine qui a pu faire sortir le Patient 001 ?

\- Allez savoir. De toute façon, qui serait assez tordu pour la sortir, elle aussi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut surveiller les doubles. Ils sont dangereux."

Dangereux ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? La personnalité la plus dangereuse ici, c'est moi et vous me tenez prisonnier...

Les menottes qu'il a aux poignets lui font mal, beaucoup plus que toutes les menottes qu'il n'ait jamais essayé de sa vie. Ils lui ont même attaché les chevilles sur les pieds de la chaise en acier, et lui ont bâillonné la bouche. Pour l'empêcher d'hurler. Le produit qu'ils lui ont injecté dans la poitrine le brûlait encore. Le déchirait. Et, sans comprendre comment, il savait que cela faisait la même chose à Mathieu.

...

Mathieu avait du mal à respirer, mais il avait envie de courir. De courir vite et loin. De courir vers le Patron. Il savait où il devait aller, mais il ne savait pas où cela le mènerait. Vers un piège peut-être. Con. Il était con. Laisser le Patron sortir. Mettre de nouvelle vidéo sur internet. Bien sûr que le Docteur Frédéric les avait retrouvé. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer.

Je ne veux pas y retourner.

Mais il n'allait pas laisser le Patron non plus.

Sally le regardait, inquiète. Attendant un mot de lui. N'importe quoi.

"En danger. Je dois partir, souffla-t-il.

\- T'as besoin de mon aide. Je viens avec toi.

\- Non... Trop dangereux...

\- Aussi illogique que cela puisse paraître, si j'ai peur en situation normale, je foncerais tête baissée dans ce genre de danger. Mathieu... Je t'ai promis qu'on se battrait pour ne plus les perdre. Elles... elles sont mon unique raison de me battre... Et toi aussi... Alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Je te suis.

\- Moi aussi, fit Miss. Vous allez avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui garde la tête froide non ?

\- Je... Je peux aider ? fit le Geek, dont toute l'attitude prouvait pourtant qu'il ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans cette histoire.

\- Laisse, dit Miss. Le Hippie est contre la violence, il te surveillera. Et toi Panda ?

\- J'arrive, dit-il, déterminé.

\- Je viens moi aussi ? demanda Deedee.

\- Ouais, dit Miss. Ouais... tu viens.

\- Merci les gars, fit Mathieu, le souffle court, sincèrement touché."

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, alors que cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, et se mit à courir, comme aimanté. Prendre les transports en commun aurait peut-être été plus rapide, mais il était incapable de rester en place à attendre un train alors que sa personnalité appelait à l'aide à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Presque à l'aveugle, il traversa la moitié de Paris, suivit par ses amis... pour finir devant un immeuble délabré.

"Il est là ? demanda Sally.

\- Ouais. Il est là.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a des gens qui le surveillent à l'intérieur, fit Miss. Il faut...

\- Aaaargh, fit Mathieu en s'agenouillant par-terre, la main contre sa poitrine. Ca... Ca brûle ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils lui foutent un produit pour l'empêcher de revenir... Pour... Pour l'arracher de moi...

\- Je sais, fit Miss en le relevant avec l'aide de Sally. Ils l'ont testé et perfectionné sur DeeDee et moi pendant l'asile. Je ne pensais pas que ça leur resservirait un jour...

\- Tu...

\- On y pensera plus tard. Panda, tu restes avec Mathieu et tu veilles sur lui. Sally, Deedee, vous entrez et...

\- Non, fit Mathieu, je viens avec vous."

Sally et Deedee étaient déjà entrées dans l'immeuble. Mathieu ne vit pas que cette dernière avait pris un potelets de trottoir avec elle.

"Je ne vais pas vous laisser toutes seules...

\- Ecoute, fit Miss en prenant Mathieu par le col. Tu vas rester ici, c'est plus... raisonnable.

\- Mais vous allez vous faire massacrer !

\- Je t'assure que non.

\- Mais vous...

\- ECOUTE-MOI !"

Mathieu plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Miss et vit... Il vit que ses yeux étaient devenus différents de ceux de Sally. Les pupilles étaient dilatées, et les iris d'un vert foncé bouteille.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans cet immeuble. Je t'assure.

\- Hein ? Mais je...

\- Laisse-nous. On va le récupérer, ton Patron."

Puis elle partit dans l'immeuble.


	12. Nokkota et autres atrocités

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient un peu de gore et autres joyeusetés du genre. **

**MAIS GENRE VRAIMENT QUOI.**

**Âme sensible s'abstenir.**

* * *

Les murs et le sol étaient aussi pourris que la façade. Mais, se dit Sally en voyant le bon côté des choses, c'était sûr qu'elle ne retournait pas dans un nouvel asile. Au moins. Deedee soufflait doucement à ses côtés, son potelet à la main.

"Mais au fait, j'ai pas tant que ça envie de le sauver le Patron...

\- Deedee ! murmura Sally. Le Patron c'est une partie de Mathieu ! Tu te souviens de comment tu te sentais quand tu étais séparée de moi ? Et ben là c'est pareil !

\- Ca va, je plaisantais, fit Deedee en tremblant. Jamais je ne laisserais personne vivre ça.

\- Merci."

Miss les rejoignit, suivit de Mathieu qui, lui, se cachait (oui parce que c'est un ninja : rapide, discret, efficace). Il avait demandé au Panda de faire le guet afin d'être sûr que personne n'entre dans l'immeuble.

"Tu vas la suivre malgré ce que Miss t'a dit ? lui avait-il demandé. Je croyais que tu avais confiance en elles.

\- J'AI CONFIANCE ! Mais je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire."

Plus il avançait dans les couloirs sombres, plus il se sentait mieux. Il se rapprochait du Patron, il le sentait.

Il s'arrêta dans un coin en voyant les 3 filles se figer au seuil d'une pièce éclairée.

"Putain, fit Sally.

\- Ca va, Patron ? demanda Miss."

Elles entrèrent dans la pièce, aussi Mathieu put s'approcher et regarder ce qu'il se passait. Son sang se glaça. Le Patron était au milieu de la pièce, attaché à une chaise, mal en point. Une énorme seringue enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Cinq hommes l'entouraient, tous armés. Tous braquant leurs pistolets sur la tête de Sally. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'oeil vers Miss qui acquiesça d'un air triste.

"Lâchez-le, ou sinon... commença-t-elle.

\- Où il est ? demanda un des hommes. Où est Mathieu Sommet ?

\- Vous... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au Patron ? demanda Deedee.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils lui ont fait Deedee.

\- Comment avez-vous osé ? C'est dégueulasse ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce qu'on ressent à cause de ce truc ?

\- Ferme-la ! Tu n'es qu'une créature née de l'imaginaire d'un esprit tordu ! Tu n'existes pas !

\- Sally ! fit Deedee les larmes aux yeux. Il... il est méchant avec moi ! Ils sont méchants avec le Patron !

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit Sally.

\- C'est... c'est vrai ? Je peux ?

\- Oui."

Deedee essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes. Quand elle les rouvrit, Mathieu remarqua que ses yeux étaient devenus plus clairs. Plus gris. Limite blancs. C'était... angoissant.

Deedee fit un large sourire.

"Chouette ! On va pouvoir s'amuser !"

Elle avança d'un pas. Un homme lui tira une balle dans la tête.

Mais elle continua d'avancer, le trou dans son front disparaissant subitement. Le sang avait eu à peine le temps de couler le long de son visage. Elle souriait toujours.

Elle courut tout autour de la pièce, rapidement, très rapidement, et les hommes n'eurent pas le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait déjà toutes leurs armes dans sa main. Des armes qu'elle détruisit comme des maisons en pain d'épices. Oui je sais, la comparaison est cheloue.

"Vous savez, dit-elle, je n'ai pas le flegme de Miss qui n'en a rien à foutre de ce qu'on dit d'elle, ni le calme de Sally qui enfouit ses sentiments au fond d'elle."

Elle se planta devant un des hommes. Un peu affolé. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les yeux blancs.

"Moi tu vois, je donne une vraie raison pour que les gens parlent de moi. Parce que ça me tue de me rappeler que mes amies et moi, on a été repoussées par tout le monde sans jamais savoir pourquoi... D'ailleurs en parlant de tuer..."

Elle planta un morceau de pistolet dans le coeur de l'homme.

"On va bien s'amuser."

Elle se retourna vers l'homme derrière elle, prit son potelet et frappa sa tête avec. Tellement fort qu'elle partit de l'autre côté de la pièce, rebondit sur le mur en laissant une giclée de sang, avant de revenir vers la jeune fille légèrement morte de rire qui refrappa le crâne de l'homme, l'ouvrant en deux.

"Touchdown ! fit la fille en rigolant, pour finir par une danse de la victoire."

Elle marcha sur la cervelle répandue par-terre puis enfonça son bras dans le cou entrouvert de sa victime, pour arracher le coeur... oui oui vous avez bien lu, le coeur, plus vraiment battant, de l'homme. Elle le lança vers un autre gars qui, alors qu'il pensait avoir le coeur bien accroché (haha, t'as compris le jeu de mot ?), avait des relents de ce qu'il avait mangé la veille dans son oesophage.

"Attrape !"

Etrange réflexe, l'homme rattrapa le coeur de son coéquipier, avant de le lâcher, à deux doigts de rendre. Mais Deedee ne le lui laissa pas le temps.

Elle lui enfonça son poteau dans la poitrine, avant de le lui arracher, laissant un trou béant dans son thorax. Evidemment, la curiosité morbide de Deedee à propos de l'anatomie humaine la poussa à y mettre les mains, avant de tenir les côtes de l'homme à demi-mort (malheureusement pour lui) et de les écarteler. Il s'ouvrit en deux... avant de mourir pour de bon.

Plus que deux.

Les deux derniers hommes avaient reculé, plus effrayés que jamais par ce petit bout de femme qui ne cessait de sourire, du sang plein le visage. Comme une nouvelle version du Joker.

Non. Non non non non. Noooope. Ils ne voulaient pas finir ainsi. Sauf que les deux autres filles, qui portaient le même visage que cette gamine, ne les laissaient pas partir. Elles n'avaient sans doute pas sa force (ouvrir comme ça une cage thoracique... c'était... inhumain) mais leur visage... les figeaient sur place. Aussi ne voyaient-ils pas ces yeux bleus derrière elles qui scrutaient la scène, terrorisés.

Ils ne voulait pas mourir ainsi...

Trop taaaard...

D'un geste précis, Deedee avait arraché les menottes du Patron sans lui faire le moindre mal, et elle tint fermement la chaîne. On allait voir si c'était vraiment des menottes de compet'. Elle s'approcha d'un homme qui... se mit à courir dans la pièce. Comme un gros débile. Deedee riait, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas tapé une aussi bonne barre. Elle lui courra après, et le rattrapa très vite.

"Touché, c'est toi le chat !"

Elle mit les chaînes autour de son cou, et tira jusqu'à décapiter sa tête. Et un nouveau ballon de plus. Elle le shoota avec l'aide de son pied, direction les jambes du dernier homme, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber.

"Jouer ensemble c'est trop bieeeen, jouer ensemble c'est trop bieeeen !"

Le type était là. Allongé par-terre. Il savait sa dernière heure arrivée. Et la Mort portait le visage d'une enfant.

Elle lui écrasa la tête d'un coup de pied. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Elle le finit avec des coups de poings. Des bouts de squelette lui resta sur les phalanges.

C'était fini.

Elle poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux.

"Ah, j'en connais un qui risque de faire des cauchemars quelques nuits."

Miss et Sally se retournèrent, regardant dans la même direction que la jeune... meurtrière. Mathieu était assis sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, les yeux bleus de terreur, la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler.

* * *

**Hé hé hum...**

**Coucou ! J'avais jamais fait de mot post-chapitre avant donc, tadaaa ! **  
**Si vous ne le saviez pas, je suis une grosse sadique, donc ce chapitre ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire (oui, je l'admets).**  
**J'espère qu'il vous a plu (pourquoi pas). Je sais que je ne publie pas vraiment de façon très régulière, et je m'en excuses, disons que j'essaie d'être en raccord avec les épisodes de Salut Les Geeks (j'ai la sale manie de faire mes fanfictions les plus cohérentes possible, ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour faire des trucs totalement originaux). **

**J'en profite aussi, si vous aimez Salut Les Geeks, pour vous dire que je fais des réactions vidéos de la saison 5 sur YouTube. Mon compte c'est sous le même nom que mon compte ...**  
**Voilà voilà...**

**A la prochaine !**


	13. The show must go on

"Non mais on est d'accord que c'était sûr que Wilson finirait avec House ?

\- Mais ils sont pas ensemble ! dit Mathieu.

\- Je veux dire qu'ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Putain, t'es pas un adepte de la bromance toi.

\- Arrête avec tes termes de fanfiction Sally...

\- C'est pas un truc de fanfiction ! C'est comme Iron Man et Hulk ou...

\- Rah je te jure, fit Mathieu en fermant la fenêtre de streaming, où ils avaient regardé (pour la dixième fois) le final de la série "Dr House". Faut toujours que les fans installent une tension entre deux personnages.

\- Tu peux admettre quand même que deux hommes peuvent vivre une relation tendre sans qu'ils soient ensemble... un peu comme Antoine et toi nooooon ?"

Mathieu bouscula un peu sa colocataire de l'épaule, assise sur le tabouret à côté de lui. L'épisode 87 devait sortir dans un peu plus d'une semaine, donc il pouvait s'autoriser cette récréation. Il adorait ces petites pauses entre deux tournages. Pas de vidéos à chercher, pas de textes à écrire, pas de plans à tourner. Juste lui et elle.

* * *

_Mathieu ? Mathieu ?_

* * *

A avoir des conversations existentielles.

"Entre deux mecs ? continua-t-il. C'est pas un peu bizarre ?

\- Ca a l'air moins bizarre qu'avec deux filles. Les filles, elles sont pas gênées de se faire des câlins. Un mec qui fait un câlin avec un autre mec c'est chelou."

En disant cela, elle tapa "Les Wriggles - Mon petit mec et moi" sur Youtube et cliqua sur play.

"Ouais mais Wilson et House, ils ne sont jamais fait de câlin non ? dit Mathieu, en levant les yeux.

\- C'est leur façon de se regarder, de se parler... Quoi, tu ne penses pas que leur amitié est super forte ?

\- Ah si, carrément. Le truc c'est que les gens vont se moquer de ce lien qu'ils ont, alors qu'il est super fort et qu'il n'a rien à voir avec l'amour.

\- Je vois... Donc en fait les Matoine ça te gène vraiment ?

\- Hein ? Nan, les fans font ce qu'ils veulent sur les sites. Mais nous demander de se rouler une pelle en public, à force, ça devient chiant. Et je veux pas briser notre amitié à cause de ça.

\- Compris monsieur ! Il faudrait donc mieux que je supprime mon historique.

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse. Et tu penses qu'entre une fille et un garçon, c'est possible ?

\- Bah, c'est pas déjà le cas entre nous ?"

Il se leva de sa chaise, prit Sally par la taille et la fit tourner au milieu du salon, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre le canapé où ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux dans un fou rire. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'arrêter de rire que Deedee les rejoignit en sautant sur eux dans un gros "Weeeeee!"

* * *

_Mathieu ?_

* * *

"Oh putain Deedee, tu m'as écrasé les jambes ! cria Mathieu.

\- Pardon ! Pardon pardon pardon pardon ! Je... je suis désolée..."

Déconfite, Deedee ressortit de l'appartement, pour rejoindre le Geek et le Hippie qui jouait au foot dans la cour.

"La vache, dit Mathieu en se massant les genoux.

\- Faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est une gamine. Elle blesse vraiment sans s'en rendre compte."

Elle mit ses mains derrière la tête, regarda le plafond.

"C'est bien le problème. On dit que les enfants sont méchants entre eux mais c'est juste qu'il ne savent pas à quel point ils sont blessants. Non, en fait le pire sont les adultes. Eux ils sont méchants pour être blessants."

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Miss sortit une serviette sur la tête.

"C'est que ça pousse vite, dit-elle.

\- Les enfants ? demanda Sally.

\- Non, les cheveux ! répondit Miss en lui jetant sa serviette."

Puis elle partit, sa perruque à la main.

"Vous êtes toutes une peu gamines quand même non ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Bah bien sûr, elles sont une partie de moi donc il me reste des petits bouts d'elles et elles ont des bouts d'entre elles...

\- C'était vraiment glauque là...

\- Ouais..."

* * *

_"En fait, Deedee, elle est mon côté gamine sous toutes les formes. Sauf que mes peurs, elle les transforme en violence. Mes faiblesses, elle les transforme en force. Et ma haine..."_

* * *

Mathieu tapa "Hugh Laurie - St James Infirmary" passa deux minutes 42 et tendit la main : "A notre amitié". Sally sourit et lui prit la main, avant qu'il la fasse tournoyer. Il dansait mal, très très mal, aussi était-ce vraiment drôle quand ils dansaient tous les deux (ce qui était rare en plus).

* * *

_Mathieu regarda Sally dans les yeux._

* * *

Mais bon, qui peut résister à Hugh Laurie ? L'espèce de valse mélangé à du tango faillit coûter une hanche à notre YouTuber, ainsi que trois ou quatre orteils à la jeune fille. Elle réussit cependant à lui faire baisser sa tête en arrière, et le magnifique danseur (à deux balles) tendit son bras comme une danseuse étoile avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

"C'est ballot, ça aurait mieux rendu si j'avais ta perruque.

\- C'est cela oui."

Il secoua quand même sa tête comme s'il avait une longue chevelure arc-en-ciel (alors que bon, il n'avait rien sur le crâne).

* * *

_Le bruit des crânes fracturés. L'égouttement du sang sur les murs. Le clappement en marchant sur la cervelle. _

* * *

Un, deux, trois... en rythme !

* * *

_Les os qui ressortaient des chairs. Les yeux exorbités du dernier regard d'un homme. Les muscles qui débordaient des plaies._

_Le visage de Deedee... le même visage que Sally... rouge de sang..._

* * *

Dans les dernières notes de piano, Mathieu serra Sally dans ses bras tout en dansant gauchement d'un pied à l'autre.

"Tu sais... di Sally. Chez Wilson et House... Les deux ils se soutenaient... Wilson il aidait House à se construire et House il voulait détruire les faiblesses de Wilson... Enfin je crois...

\- Mmm ?

\- On s'apporte quoi l'un l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que notre amitié soit aussi génial et pitoyable que celle de...

\- Disons que je suis House, et que tu es Wilson..."

Sally posa sa tête contre son épaule, ferma les yeux, attendant la fin de la musique jusqu'à ce que...

"Si ce n'est pas super mégalomane ce que tu viens de dire ! répondit-elle en riant."

* * *

_"Mathieu. Je suis désolée. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça. _

_Je suis désolée..."_


	14. My make-up may be flaking but my smile

"Bon c'est pas tout ça les mecs mais si j'allais me balader à Lille moi ?"

Mathieu sortit du cadre avant de lancer un "couper!" ridicule. La caméra s'éteignit et Mathieu partit, toujours dans son costume de clown, prenant une clope au passage avant de courir dans l'escalier pour fumer dans la cour. Sans un regard envers la personne qui était avec lui dans le salon.

Cet épisode avait été trop dur à tourner. Vraiment. Son estomac était noué à chaque seconde, mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Bien sûr que non. Il ne devait pas.

Il avait déjà décalé d'une semaine son épisode, soi-disant à cause d'un problème technique, mais la vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Il avait même l'espace d'un instant songer à arrêter "Salut Les Geeks".

Il faisait bon dehors, et le soleil réchauffa le crâne de notre YouTuber qui gagnait de plus en plus en capillarité. Ce serait limite agréable de sortir un transat et de s'y allonger... mais Mathieu n'avait pas de place, et encore moins le droit de s'installer dans la cour pour bronzer. Il avait essayé une fois, mais les voisins n'étaient pas d'accord. Pour les faire chier, Mathieu avait alors mis de la musique et s'était promené dans la cour en maillot de bain. Seul un seau d'eau l'avait calmé. Jeté du haut d'une fenêtre dans un éclat de rire par Sally...

Il inspira longuement sa cigarette, mais à cause de sa nervosité et des litres de café qu'il avait consommé, cela ne le calma en rien. Putain. Il ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer, et soudain les visages des cinq hommes apparurent entre ses paupières. Ce trou béant dans le cou de l'un, les chaînes pendantes sur la carotide d'un autre. Ces côtes exposées, ces cervelles explosées. Et tous ces yeux éteints. Tandis que brillaient dans la nuit des iris gris, limite blancs.

Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars mais... il y pensait souvent. Trop souvent.

Mathieu frotta rageusement ses yeux et vit le maquillage dégouliner sur ses mains. Heureusement que c'était le dernier plan à tourner. Il n'aurait pas supporter se remaquiller en clown. Critiquer son ancien boulot, de façon un petit peu trop acerbe peut-être, lui avait fait du bien. L'avait défoulé. Lui avait permis d'oublier.

Elle aurait détesté son discours. Mais elle aurait adoré le voir déguiser en clown.

* * *

_"Mathieu ?"_

* * *

"Ca va gamin ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va. Tu me connais.

\- Justement."

Le Patron l'avait rejoint dans la cour, lui aussi une cigarette entre les lèvres. Mais il ne l'alluma pas.

"Il serait temps que tu te remues un peu gamin. Ca va faire trois semaines..."

Il ne voulait pas y repenser. Il ne voulait pas repenser à tous ces moments passés avec elle, ces moments simples, ces pauses dans le court du temps. Parfois il leur arrivait de ne rien faire à part se regarder dans les yeux. Comme ça, sans rien dire. Et rien d'autre ne comptait. Il oubliait l'émission, les personnalités... l'asile. Il était bien. Juste parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Patron.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu... Sally... Elle, elle t'avait accepté tout entier.

\- Faut croire que je ne savais pas réellement qui elle était."

* * *

_"Sally... Non... C'est pas toi ça, c'est pas possible... Ca ne peut pas venir de toi... Tu ne laisses pas ce genre de choses arriver... Tu n'es pas..."_

* * *

"Oh que si, tu le savais. Tu le savais et c'est pour ça que tu es devenu son ami.

\- Ta gueule."

Son ami. Quand il y repensait, "ami" était un mot bien faible. Ils avaient du mal d'ailleurs à expliquer aux autres ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il cherchait souvent avec elle comment ils pouvaient le définir, tout en écoutant des chansons débiles. Qui de nous deux...inspire l'autre...

Crétins. Ils profitaient de ce qu'ils vivaient sans vraiment se poser de question. Mais maintenant...

"C'était ton ancre. Et tu étais le sien. Et maintenant...

\- TA GUEULE ! JE LE SAIS !"

Mathieu se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais ne pleura pas. Il ne pleurait que devant elle. Comme elle ne faisait que pleurer devant lui. Il était con.

* * *

_"Mathieu, tu... tu n'as pas peur de moi quand même ?"_

* * *

"ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE HEIN ? ET DEPUIS QUAND TU TE MELES DE MES AFFAIRES ?

\- C'est que... répondit le Patron en touchant sa poitrine.

\- AH BAH OUI, ELLE T'A SAUVE LA VIE DONC MAINTENANT TU LUI DOIS UNE RECONNAISSANCE ETERNELLE !"

* * *

_"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?!_

_\- Mais si je ne le suis pas... qui est-ce qui te sauvera ?"_

* * *

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Le maquillage lui piquait les yeux bordel. Il se frotta avec sa manche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec un costume de clown sur le dos ?

"Tu finiras seul Mathieu.

\- J'ai toujours été seul, grogna ce dernier."

* * *

_"Je m'en vais."_

* * *

"Il faut la retrouver. Tu as besoin d'elle. Et elle a besoin de toi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi."

* * *

_Je ne te retiens pas._

* * *

"Mais...

\- Je l'ai perdue, Patron. Je l'ai perdue."

* * *

_"Adieu."_

* * *

Partie. Elle était partie.

Et il n'avait absolument rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Après une dispute qui restait encore gravée dans sa mémoire, Sally avait pris sa valise, et était partie.

Elle ne reviendra pas, il le savait. Et si lui la cherchait, allait-elle lui pardonner ? Mathieu passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas se poser cette question. Il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse.

"Au fait merci pour m'avoir aidé pour le cadrage, marmonna-t-il en essayant de penser à autre chose.

\- T'es con Mathieu, continua le Patron qui n'en avait rien à foutre des remerciements de son Créateur. Vous aurez beaucoup de mal à vivre l'un sans l'autre maintenant que vous vous êtes trouvé.

\- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ce qui est bon pour les autres ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je vois à travers toutes les failles des hommes. C'est bien comme ça que j'ai bâti mon empire...

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. En quoi c'est mauvais qu'elle s'en aille ? Elle était tout le temps collé à mes pattes, comme une groupie, et elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une connerie !"

Mathieu faisait les cent pas dans la cour, mordant dans sa cigarette tant il était énervé.

"Elle avait raison, elle était faible putain, et... j'étais toujours obligé de la soutenir... qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu m'apporter, elle, hein ?

\- Depuis quand ça t'importe ? HEIN ? Depuis quand même tu te poses la question ? Le plus important c'est qu'il faut que ça s'arrête ! Mathieu !"

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Patron lui envoya une magistrale claque. Il y eut ensuite quelques minutes de silence où le jeune homme regardait le sol, un peu hagard.

"Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas battu, hein gamin ?

\- Ouais.

\- Depuis que Sally est arrivée ici en fait.

\- Ouais.

\- Son problème à elle, c'est peut-être qu'elle pleure trop. Mais toi, tu ne pleures pas assez.

\- Elle... elle..."

Mathieu tomba à genoux par-terre, en plein milieu de la cour.

"Elle m'a abandonné putain ! Comme ça ! Alors qu'on s'était promis... on s'était promis..."

D'être toujours ensemble. Comme ça. Sans réelle raison au final.

Sans réelle raison, Mathieu avait confiance en elle. Sans réelle raison, Mathieu se confiait à elle. Sans réelle raison, Mathieu se sentait bien auprès d'elle.

Il repensa à toutes ces fois où il rentrait chez lui après une soirée, après un café chez un ami, après une convention, et qu'il s'asseyait sur son canapé en réalisant petit à petit qu'il avait peut-être dit une connerie, fait un truc ridicule, voire blesser quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte. Parce qu'au final, il n'était qu'un gamin... Oui, un gamin. Mais avec Sally, il se sentait bien. Avec Sally, il ne se demandait pas si ce qu'il lui disait la gênait ou la blessait, si la situation était bizarre ou non. Avec Sally, il était enfin lui-même. Un... un gamin...

Il réalisa. Putain. Il n'avait pas eu peur de Sally. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'elle. Ce jour-là, le jour où il avait découvert son... son côté sombre... il n'avait pas eu peur mais il était énervé parce que... parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne lui avait pas dit cette violence qui la dévorait de l'intérieur quand elle avait peur. Elle était inquiète par tellement de choses, elle aurait dû lui parler ! Lui, il ne lui cachait rien ! Encore moins ses larmes !

Mathieu se releva. Il ne comptait pas rester ainsi maintenant qu'il s'était fait une raison : peut-être que Sally ne lui avait rien dit, mais il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour toujours. Non car... il avait besoin d'elle.

"On s'est réveillé gamin ?

\- Ouais. Il est hors de question qu'une amitié pareille se finisse ainsi.

\- On est d'accord. Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

\- Je vais la chercher."

* * *

Le Patron marcha dans les rues sombres de Paris, le pistolet dans son pantalon se collant à sa cuisse, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Il détestait se balader avec une arme comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres moyens de se défendre, mais maintenant il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir malgré ce qui s'était passé. Ces types avaient peut-être détruit un peu de son estime de soi, mais il ne pouvait résister à l'appel des bordels, qui d'ailleurs le réconfortaient beaucoup plus que de rester à l'abri dans l'appartement de Mathieu. Bon okay, c'est vrai qu'il était resté cloitré dans sa chambre pendant trois jours après l'incident, traumatisé d'avoir eu la sensation d'être une coquille vide. Mais trois jours sans sexe eurent raison de lui, et au quatrième jour il partit, retrouvant Tatiana. Quand il revint, Mathieu lui donna un pistolet avec l'ordre de le garder à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Son égo avait dû être quand même sérieusement touché pour qu'il accepte... Enfin, il arriva dans son bordel préféré. Il n'y était pas vraiment client, il était plus que ça, et il était sûr que personne ne le trahirait ici aussi il y revenait beaucoup plus souvent que d'habitude bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment revoir toujours les mêmes têtes. Les filles pensaient qu'il commençait à s'attacher à elles, mais si elles savaient...

Son coeur (ou du moins ce qui pouvait y ressemblait) rata un battement en voyant une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien assise sur la marche devant la porte de l'établissement. Ce n'était qu'une ombre dont seuls les cheveux était éclairés par la lumière tamisée de l'enseigne. Elle avait mis sa tête sur ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux pliés. Regardant dans le vide. Des jambes minces se dessinaient dans sa pénombre, son fin débardeur sur son dos recourbé laissait entrevoir les traits de ses vertèbres. Et dans le silence de la nuit, la Patron entendit.. des pleurs ?

Miss était en train de pleurer ? Non, c'était impossible. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la silhouette et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et le Patron vit ses yeux verts rougis de larmes. Merde. Elle essuya rageusement son visage et le regarda, mais cette fois, pour la première fois peut-être, sans colère.

"Tiens Patron, justement c'était toi que je cherchais.

\- Ca va Miss ? Tu... Tu as l'air...

\- Oui je... je vais bien...

\- Vous allez rentrer les filles et toi ? Tu sais Mathieu il... il vous cherche...

\- C'est de notre faute... Enfin, c'est de la faute à Sally. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ouais. Mais... ce sera sans moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ecoute, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. J'aimerai juste que tu me rendes un service.

\- Comment ça il ne te reste...

\- Ta gueule. Est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi oui ou non ?"

Le Patron regarda Miss droit dans les yeux et... il rêvait ou est-ce qu'il l'avait vu rougir pendant quelques secondes ? Et là, dans le vert de ses iris, il voyait. Il voyait que Miss était prête à abandonner sa confiance en elle au profit de quelqu'un d'autre. Il voyait que Miss avait confiance en lui. Ce qui était foutrement ironique quand on y réfléchissait : le Patron était bien la dernière personne en qui il fallait avoir confiance. Oh bien sûr, il ne vous fera jamais de mal. Mais il ne vous fera jamais de bien non plus. Il voyait tout même à travers ses lunettes de soleil, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il les portait : car dès qu'on croisait son regard, on se sentait... nu. Le Patron découvrait la moindre de vos failles avec lesquelles il jouait, la moindre de vos forces qu'il exploitait. Il savait quels étaient vos démons enfouis qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à faire rejaillir. En explosion.

Néanmoins, il prit doucement la main de Miss qui la serra très fort, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le Patron se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit avait été la plus incroyable des nuits qu'il n'avait jamais vécue. C'était comme danser, avec une partenaire de toujours, le tango pour la première fois sans un seul faux pas, alors qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'improviser. Synchronisés par leurs simples regards. Ca avait été génial. Le Patron retira sa main derrière sa tête pour la poser à sa droite, mais ses doigts se perdirent sur un tas de cheveux froids. Son sang se glaça et il se tourna. L'espace droit de son lit était vide. Enfin, presque vide.

Il n'y gisait qu'une perruque violette.

* * *

**Hé hé hé ! Oui je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Un peu trop même. Je suis désolée, mais je voulais prendre le temps de bien écrire ce chapitre (qui est un des plus longs d'ailleurs il me semble)...**  
**Je voulais surtout que Mathieu ne passe pas pour le bâtard de l'histoire. Le plus important n'est pas la raison de la dispute, mais ce qui en découle. Alors... que va-t-il se passer ? (ohoh leasing de ouf!)**

**J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**


	15. Est-ce qu'on existe encore après

Un étau. Un étau qui se resserre autour de mon coeur.

Je te hais. Je te hais putain.

Non. Pardon. C'est pas vrai.

J'ai la tête collée à mes genoux. Je suis dans une pièce blanche, grande, très grande. Quatre murs blancs immaculés, et trois portes sur l'un d'entre eux. Tout est plus blanc que la neige. Pourtant je n'ai pas froid. J'ai même bien chaud. Comme un cocon en forme de cube.

J'aime bien que tout soit aussi blanc. Je me souviens que j'ai toujours eu peur du noir. Et de la nuit. Surtout de la nuit. La nuit, tout me semble mort. Comme si l'humanité s'éteint en même temps que la lumière du soleil. Quand je regardais par ma fenêtre, toute seule dans ma chambre, la seule éveillée dans toute la maison, l'horizon était aussi noir que de l'encre. Et si j'hurle dehors, quelqu'un viendra m'aider ? Et si je cours longtemps, est-ce que j'atteindrai les étoiles ? Je me souviens quand je prenais la route la nuit, en pleine campagne. On arrivait au bout du rien, au début du vide, à la fin du monde. Je n'aime vraiment pas prendre la route la nuit. Peut-être que dans une grande ville c'est mieux. Dans une grande ville, les gens vivent la nuit. Les gens et les cauchemars aussi... non ? Je n'aime vraiment pas le noir. Je n'aime pas vraiment la nuit. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas trop l'hiver. Les jours sont plus courts, les nuits plus longues. Et il fait froid. Je n'aime pas le froid. Ca me fait mal au ventre, me fait trembler jusqu'aux os et j'ai la sensation de ne plus me contrôler. De me transformer en statue de glace.

Alors là, je me sens bien.

Bon, je suis un peu énervée. Et un peu triste aussi... Mais...

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Enfin, si. Il y a bien un endroit où je me sens aussi bien.

Tu as ton dos collé contre le mien.

"Bon alors, t'as fait ton choix ?

\- Ouais."

Tu arraches ta perruque blonde et la jette de l'autre côté de la pièce. Si on peut appeler ça une pièce.

"C'est nul.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Non je te parle pas de moi. Disons que... que tu t'étais promise de ne jamais changer pour quelqu'un. Ou à cause de quelqu'un. Tu t'étais promis de garder la liberté de rester telle que tu es. Même si pour ça tu risquais de te faire détester.

\- Ou de me détester."

Tu te retournes et me serres dans tes bras. Je sens ton parfum fraise.

"Je t'admirais pour ça.

\- Je ne change pas pour lui, te dis-je. Ou à cause de lui. C'est même plutôt l'inverse. Avec lui je... je n'avais pas peur d'être moi-même."

Je suis stupide, j'aurais dû lui dire ça depuis le début, à lui. Pourquoi, peu importe ce que je faisais, j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir fait une bourde. Pourquoi je ne remettais jamais en question ce qu'on vivait ensemble. Pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien auprès de lui. Pourquoi cet appartement que l'on partage tous les deux est le seul endroit où je me sens aussi bien.

Remarque, je ne devais pas me sentir aussi bien, vu que je ne lui avais pas tout dit à ton propos, DeeDee. C'est pour ça que je suis partie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? me demandes-tu justement.

\- Vous allez retourner d'où vous venez. Définitivement.

\- Et tu es heureuse comme ça ?

\- Je serais enfin totalement moi-même. Je n'aurais plus à justifier mes actes en mettant tout sur le dos d'autres personnalités. Je... Je vais enfin être complète et l'assumer. Donc ouais... ouais je suis heureuse.

\- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi tu as envie de pleurer ?"

Je te regarde dans les yeux. Le gris de tes iris ont le calme des pierres de lune. Toi qui est pourtant un véritable ressort. Décidément, je ne te comprendrais jamais. Je ne me comprendrais jamais.

"Parce que tu es une catastrophe ambulante, une délicieuse destruction... et que tu vas me manquer."

Ne pas pleurer. Pas devant elle. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais je ne pleurerais devant qui que ce soit pour faire pitié et que tout me tombe entre les mains. mes amitiés, cette fois-ci, je les mériterais.

Tu me souris, espèce d'imbécile.

"Je serais toujours là, ding-dong. Je rentre juste à la maison. Mais si tu as besoin d'un conseil, de Miss ou moi, tu sais où nous trouver."

Tu me tapotes la tête.

"Miss est ici."

Tu me tapotes le coeur.

"Et moi je suis là."

Ouais, c'est ça, fais dans le sentimentalisme, sale garce. Je te hais. Et tu vas complètement faire partie de moi en plus. Tout assumer. Je te regarde une dernière fois.

"Je devrais dire quoi à Mathieu quand je le retrouverai ?

\- Ne lui dis rien, fais-lui un câlin, me dis-tu en rigolant."

Putain, le pire c'est que je vais sans doute le faire.

Je te vois disparaître devant mes yeux. Te vois devenir transparente et disparaître. Mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas peur. Cette fois-ci c'est mon choix. Et tu me souris, sûre de moi. Sûre de nous.

Puis tu disparais de ma vue.


	16. I'm following the map that leads to you

Il errait dans la rue, la capuche cachant ses yeux, le col remonté jusqu'au menton. Habillé ainsi, personne ne le reconnaitrait. Il errait dans la rue, mais ses yeux cachés dans l'ombre furetaient dans tous les coins. Espérant. Un nom. Un visage. Sally.

Mathieu n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine, depuis son épisode avec les clowns en fait... Il avait passé le reste de son temps à la recherche de sa... partenaire. Sa complice. Sa coéquipière. Sa meilleure amie. Marchant dans tous les quartiers paumés de Paris. Ressassant dans sa mémoire tous les endroits où elle aurait pu aller. Ses autres personnalités aussi la cherchaient, eux aussi déguisés. Ils avaient aussi emporter avec eux des affiches de recherche de Mamie Sommet. Si la fan qui l'avait dessinée ne l'avait pas fait dans ce but, Mathieu lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Il était certain que Sally avait regardé son dernier épisode, et il espérait qu'avec son "appel à témoins" et ces affiches, elle comprendrait qu'il la cherchait. Les premiers jours qu'il n'avait eu aucun signe d'elle, son coeur s'était serré. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris le message ! Alors ça voulait dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Qu'elle ne désirait plus le voir.

"Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose."

Oh non par pitié. Mathieu préférait qu'elle ne le revoit plus jamais plutôt qu'elle ne soit en danger.

* * *

_Je sens qu'elles sont là. Je sens que vous êtes là. Je me sens complète. Je me sens... oui... peut-être pour la première fois... forte. _

_Ta voix résonne soudain dans ma tête dans un grand fou rire, et tu me dis :_

_"Evolution Pokémon !"_

_Je sens aussi Miss qui soupire, mais elle aussi dans un sourire. Nous sommes bien, je suis bien. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Ils ont poussé en une espèce de coupe à la garçonne et quand je regarde mes pointes... ils ont virés au blonds ! Et bizarrement deux mèches sont plus longues que les autres, juste devant mes oreilles, arrivant jusqu'à mes épaules. Des mèches violettes._

_Je me mets alors à rire moi aussi, un rire de soulagement, et je m'étale par-terre, allongée, regardant le plafond, laissant couler mes larmes de joie goût mélancolie. _

_On s'est réveillée gamine ?_

_Ouais, il est temps de briser quelques murs._

_Il est temps de renaitre de mes cendres._

* * *

Mathieu commençait à trembler sous son manteau, avait du mal à respirer. Il aurait pu croire que c'était à cause du froid ou que le col l'étouffait mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. C'était nouveau. C'était pas cool. Et c'était pire avec son manque de sommeil. Mais soudain, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

"Mathieu ?

\- Patron ? Il se passe quoi ?

\- Je viens de rentrer de ma... ronde et...

\- Quoi ? QUOI ?"

Il n'avait jamais entendu le Patron parler ainsi, une voix un peu cassée...

"Elle est là. Elle dort sur notre canapé."

C'est pas vrai. C'est...

Mathieu faillit lâcher son téléphone mais il eut le temps de le remettre dans sa poche avant de courir en direction de son appartement. Courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Le temps lui parut s'étirer à l'infini, et pourtant il ne mit que quelques minutes pour arriver chez lui, dépassant sans un regard le Geek, le Hippie et Maître Panda qui eux aussi couraient pour rentrer. Les escaliers quatre à quatre. La porte grande ouverte. Le Patron, assis par-terre à côté du canapé. Et quelqu'un d'endormie... Sally. C'était bien elle. Elle était bien là. A moins que...

Elle avait l'air moins... Elle avait l'air plus... Elle était différente. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés. Son visage semblait moins tiré. Elle était... simplement paisible. Elle était...

Elle se réveilla.

"Hum ?

\- Oh mon Raptor Jésus, Sally ? Ca va ? demanda Mathieu les yeux légèrement larmoyants.

\- Euh... ouais...

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Tu as l'air... Tu...

\- Je me souviens d'un asile... Je me souviens qu'on m'en a sorti... Et puis... On m'a ramené là...

\- Ils t'ont retrouvés ? Le docteur Frédéric t'a retrouvé ? Oh non. Il faut...

\- Frédéric ? Vous connaissez le Docteur Frédéric ?

\- Mais bien sûr que... Sally ? Tu vas bien ?"

Sally regarda Mathieu, puis regarda les personnalités une à une, les yeux un peu vides.

"On... on se connait ?"

* * *

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Mathieu. Son coeur, probablement.

"Non... Tu... tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Je... Je me souviens d'être sortie de l'asile... tu es le Patient 001 ?

\- Oui mais... Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié... Tout ce qui nous est arrivé... Tout ce qu'on a vécu...

\- Je suis désolée je...

\- Non... Non non non s'il te plait Sally. Je t'en supplie souviens-toi ! C'est moi, Mathieu ! Merde Sally non... Tu es mon alliée, rappelle-toi. On a traversé pleins de trucs ensemble dans ce putain d'appartement, tu m'aidais à vaincre mes cauchemars et je t'aidais à ne plus avoir peur de la réalité ! On était bien, c'était notre maison et c'est un peu une prison, c'est vrai, mais je m'y sens bien et tu t'y sens bien toi et toutes tes personnalités et... pardon... pardon de t'avoir engueulé à cause de Deedee c'est juste que... Toi, tes personnalités, tu les considères toujours comme une partie de toi et moi... Moi je sais pas... Je crois que ce ne sont plus vraiment... moi et... Je crois que parfois j'ai honte d'eux."

Un silence gênant suivit cette annonce, silence où le Geek rougit, le Hippie se cacha sous son chapeau, le Patron se frotta le front et le Panda referma un peu plus son Kigurumi.

"Et toi, non. Tu n'as jamais eu honte d'affirmer qu'elles faisaient partie de toi. Même si tu cachais certaines choses et... et j'étais choqué et en colère de ne pas avoir...de ne pas avoir vu que... qui tu étais. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Toi tu m'as accepté tout entier, tu as accepté le Geek, le Hippie, le Panda et même le Patron... putain, tu es presque devenue amie avec le Patron ! Et moi je... Moi je recevais tant de confiance de ta part, une confiance que tu ne t'accordais même pas. J'aurais dû te faire confiance, j'aurais dû comprendre. S'il te plait, tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime et j'espère que les dernières minutes qu'on a passé ne sont pas les dernières que... que celle que tu étais... a de moi... Dis-moi que tu es toujours là et que tu me pardonnes, je t'en prie Sally !"

Elle se mit soudainement à rire, une espèce de... comment dire... de rire filou. De ceux que font uniquement les enfants. Du rire de quelqu'un après une bonne blague. Mais Mathieu n'avait pas le coeur à rire, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Oh Mathieu... pardon je suis désolée c'était pas drôle... dit-elle avec un hoquet.

\- Sa... Sally ?

\- Je te chariais, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai fait cette blague, je..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Mathieu la serrant fort dans ses bras.

"T'es vraiment con, lui dit-il alors qu'il était enfoui dans son épaule.

\- Hey. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien."

Il la lâcha un peu puis posa son front contre le sien, et sourit.

"Ha ha, c'est vrai.

\- Et... fit le Geek qui se tordait les mains. Et Deedee ? Et Miss ? Elles sont où ?

\- Là-dedans, fit Sally en touchant son coeur. J'ai décidé de... comment dire... fusionner avec elles. Ecoute Mathieu... Si tu considères que tes Personnalités ne font plus partie de toi, tu en as le droit. Moi j'avais une relation beaucoup trop compliquée avec les miennes, d'un côté j'étais fière, de l'autre j'avais honte moi aussi. J'ai décidé de les assumer pleinement. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas vous manquer...

\- Oh mais j'aimais beaucoup Deedee parce qu'elle était toi ! avoua le Geek."

Celui-ci rougit et fila dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

"Comme il est mignon, fit Sally en riant.

\- Mais gros, continua le Hippie, il t'est arrivé quoi ? Je veux dire, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on t'a pas vu et qu'on a essayé de te contacter, on a commencé à flipper.

\- Ah ça par contre, pour de vrai je ne m'en souviens pas. Je crois que je réfléchissais à ce qui allait se passer avec mes personnalités... Je ne me souviens pas avoir été enfermée, je crois pas. A moins que si, et quelqu'un est venu me chercher, pour me déposer ici... Mais je n'ai pas... Je n'avais plus peur. En fait... l'idée de nous réunir toutes les trois me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps...

\- Donc... personne ne t'a forcée ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ça me va."

Mathieu lui prit la main, une main moins fine, moins légère, mais toujours aussi douce.

"Je t'adore toute entière, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je sais.

\- Et je suis heureux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu voudrais bien... qu'on recommence à faire ce qu'on sait faire ? Tu sais... mon émission... et puis nos crises de fous rires... et...

\- Comme tu veux Mathieu. Par contre je te préviens, avec cette espèce de fusion, j'aurai peut-être l'esprit un peu embrouillé.

\- Pas de problème ! Allez, je vais écrire le prochain SLG ! Mais d'abord il faut que je décroche toutes les affiches. Panda, Hippie, Patron, vous m'aidez ?

\- Pas de souci, répondirent les deux premiers.

\- Partez sans moi les gars, je suis pas trop d'humeur à sortir, grogna le Patron.

\- Ok."

Mathieu partit avec ses deux Personnalités, pendant que Sally le regardait avec un petit sourire. Mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsque la porte claqua et que le Patron lui demanda :

"Tu ne te souviens de rien, pas vrai ?"

Les épaules s'affaissèrent, les yeux se baissèrent. Il semblait même que des larmes étaient prêtes à couler. Et il y eut un soupir.

"Non."

* * *

Le Patron arracha ses lunettes et les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était ridicule. C'était inutile.

"Merde.

\- Désolée.

\- C'est pas ta faute... pas vrai ?

\- Je suis pas sûre.

\- Quelle histoire de dingue.

\- Hey, on sort bien d'un asile tous les deux, non ?

\- Mathieu et toi, oui. Moi, je sors de sa tête."

Le Patron s'autorisa enfin à la regarder dans les yeux. Et elle, elle ne trembla pas. Elle sera la première et la dernière à ne pas trembler devant son regard. Le Patron le savait.

"D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu lui as menti, au gamin ?

\- La Sally qu'il connait est morte quand j'ai perdu la mémoire. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas aimé ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle parte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que sa Sally s'en aille en ayant un mauvais souvenir de lui.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et pourquoi tu as cherché à le protéger si tu ne le connais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais rien, apparemment.

\- Disons que je ressens. Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Je sens qu'on était proche. Je sens qu'il est gentil. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, j'ai encore des souvenirs de lui.

\- Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, tu te souviendras de lui petit à petit.

\- Peut-être. Qui sait ? Pour ça, il faut laisser une chance à l'avenir, termina-t-elle."

Elle se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, bouclés, avec deux mèches violettes.

"En attendant, il va falloir que tu m'aides à me mettre à jour, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Hé ho ! Je suis pas ton larbin."

Néanmoins, il alluma l'ordinateur, cliqua sur la chaîne de Mathieu Sommet, montra des vidéos tout en parlant de l'actualité, puis de la musique, de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Bref, il essaya de rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu avec sa mémoire.

Et peut-être, pourquoi pas, de retrouver une vie normale.

Enfin... une vie normale à la SLG.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Note par la machine qui a écrit ce truc :**

**Après 1 an, 1 mois et 1 semaine (plus long qu'un épisode de WTC t'as vu) voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour si peu, en plus je vous laisse avec une fin ouverte, quelle bâtarde que je fais. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas motivée pour continuer cette fanfiction, c'est même la fanfiction dont je suis la moins fière (et qui a pourtant le plus de reviews).**

**J'avais l'impression que le personnage de Sally était de moins en moins cohérent, et je trouvais dommage de toujours devoir justifier ce qu'elle ressentait pour qu'il y ait un minimum de logique.**

**Et puis je vais pas vous mentir, j'avais écrit tout ça uniquement pour faire ce personnage (et aussi pour écrire une scène de baston irréelle)(j'adore écrire ce genre de scène)(oui je suis un être absolument sadique), et parce que le Présentateur de SLG, dans l'histoire, bah je le trouvais un petit peu seul le pauvre. Mais j'ai eu peur qu'elle finisse en Mary-Sue...**

**Et puis la nouvelle saison de SLG est sortie, mon histoire n'avait plus aucun sens et même l'idée que les différentes personnalités du présentateur "viennent de lui" commence à s'effacer. Je veux dire... regardez l'épisode 100. Ils disent tous que Mathieu est toxique pour eux. TOXIQUE BORDEL.**

**Breeeeef, on va pas s'éterniser trop longtemps là dessus. Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis désolée si cette fin ne vous plait pas, mais je préférais écrire quelque chose plutôt que de vous laisser ainsi sans réelle suite.**

**Peut-être pensez-vous que ce n'est pas une vraie fin... mais dans ce cas-là je ne peux pas vous aider. A moins que Sally ne meure, il n'y a pas vraiment de fin, quoi. J'avais même pensé la faire mourir d'une pneumonie, mais y'aurait pas eu d'évolution chez nos deux personnages, alors que là, je voulais montrer que Mathieu ne devait pas avoir peur de ces voix dans sa tête... enfin je crois. Je ne suis pas très sûre de ce que je voulais faire en fait. Mais voilà longtemps que la fin où Sally perd la mémoire me hantait (parce que juste revenir en mode "haha mais il s'est rien passé lol tu t'es inquiété pour rien" c'était un peu les boules), c'est juste que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment mise à l'écrire, et petit à petit j'avais peur que je l'écrives mal alors que vous l'attendiez longtemps.**

**Donc voilà comment ça doit se terminer. Si vous vous demandez ce qui est arrivée à Sally au vu des événements récents... elle a sûrement été tuée par l'Homme Masqué au début de l'épisode 99, et je ne me voyais pas écrire quelques chapitres de morceaux de vie normale pour arriver à une mort très courte. Donc euh... imaginez ce que vous voulez ^^**

**Dans tous les K, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :D**


End file.
